


Saving People, Hunting Things, The Shadowhunter Business

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, Supernatural (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All the stories are true, Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel of the Lord, Angels and Demons, Beta Read, Betaed, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cas is an oblivious baby, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Demons and Shit, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is acting like idiots again, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I hate tags, M/M, Malec, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Sam is done, Sam is done with their bullshit, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters meets Supernatural, Soft Malec, Warlock Magnus Bane, dean is acting no homo again, dunno its malec so-, magnus knows, reference to smut, smut at some point, supernatural/shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “Sam,” trench coat gave the tall guy a look, a look telling him to stop, “This is Dean and Sam Winchester and I’m Castiel.”Castiel, as he called himself, had an unreadable expression on his face. Weird and cold, but his tone was curious.“They are hunters. I’m an Angel of the Lord,” he continued, slowly.There were a few seconds of silence, Alec frowning at the supposed angel. They kept saying they were hunters, as if that was supposed to make sense. Finally, Magnus clicked his tongue.“Alec, darling. I think they’re not from here.” he said quietly, pulling at Alec’s sleeve. Alec eyed him.“No shit.” said Alec crudely. Magnus rolled his eyes.“I mean, not from this universe.” the warlock clarified.Alec’s mouth hung open slightly. “Oh,” he said.//A Shadowhunters meets Supernatural AU story.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 45
Kudos: 252





	1. All The Stories Are True

**Author's Note:**

> Started this fic because a friend of mine told me to write it (Regan, if you're reading this, this is your fault), so I did.
> 
> Special thank you to the other half of the Joshcell - sleeepdeprived. You crazy son of a bitch, you beta read this! you did that! *sniff* Go check out their stories, they are lit (we also co-wrote a thing, no biggie).

Alec was just about to shout and tell Magnus to just knock these idiots out with his magic, when the shorter one, the one in the red flannel shirt and a jawline that could literally cut butter, jumped in front of the Hydra demon. 

He threw something at it, a knife in his other hand, and Alec saw with shocked surprise that it was… water.

The demon shook it’s three heads, hissing at the guy, as if trying to get rid of an annoying fly.

The guys stood there, slightly gaping and a very unsure look on his face.

“Well, that didn’t do jack squat.” Alec heard him say and then, the Hydra demon launched.

“Dean!” the really, really tall guy (he looked even taller than Alec) with very long hair jumped towards the idiot, who had been throwing water, and they landed on the ground, a few inches from the snapping teeth of the Hydra demon.

The third guy was standing next to Magnus. When Alec’s eyes went to his husband and the guy’s hand went to his trenchcoat, pulling out a silver blade.

Alec rolled his eyes, having had enough.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled, nodding towards the three unknown people and then towards the demon. Magnus nodded, snapping his fingers and making a forcefield appear over the two flannel-wearing men and over the third- trench coated- one, who now looked mildly panicked.

Alec ran towards the demon, took up his bow and knocked three arrows. Each one hit it’s target, the eye of each of the heads on the demon. Alec skidded on the ground and the Hydra kicked out with his tail, screeching in pain.

Alec threw his bow aside and took up his seraph blade, jumping over the demon, effectively slicing one of it’s heads, which landed on the other side.

The demon’s severed head rolled away with a thud as Alec dodged the other head, while the third exploded, being hit by Magnus’ magic full force.

The last head snapped at the force field around the two guys on the ground, making it disappear while Magnus had been distracted with the Hydra’s remaining heads.

Alec ran and slid over the floor of the cave, underneath the Hydra's body and between it’s legs, and emerged on the other side.

He raised his blade, decapitating it just as it snapped at the guys on the ground. The shorter one, the one with blue eyes, had his blade raised as if to stab the demon.

When the Hydra’s head rolled away, the rest of the demon disappeared into whatever dimension it had come from.

Alec raised his blade to his eye-level, cringing at the dripping black substance. He reached to tuck away a strand of hair, smacking his forehead with the demon ichor accidentally. 

“Alexander!” Alec turned just in time to see Magnus reach him.

Magnus pulled him into a tight embrace and Alec returned it. Forgetting that for one, they weren’t alone and two, they had just killed a Hydra demon and Alec was dripping with ichor.

Magnus pulled back, cat-eyes glowing. “That went well,” the warlock said, smirking at Alec.

Alec smiled back, but before he could kiss his husband, a cough caught their attention.

“What in the hell was that?” The bow legged guy, who looked like a lumberjack, asked, eyeing them both. The guy in the trench coat was standing before the two, as if trying to protect them, his blade still raised.

Alec eyed the long blade and etched towards Magnus, covering most of the warlock’s body with his own. The trench coated man looked slightly crazy, no matter the cute blue eyes.

“A demon,” Alec said, staring at them with suspicion.

a flannel wearing lumberjack shook his head. “No way. Holy water didn’t work on that thing.”

Alec tilted his head, “Holy water? That’s what that was? I mean, if it were a vampire, then sure, but-”

“What? Who _are_ you?” the tall guy with long hair asked, making Alec narrow his eyebrows.

Alec and Magnus had been close to Idris’ border, investigating a cave that had supposedly a kidnapped warlock kid in there, somewhere. They didn’t find a kid in the cave, but they did find a demon. Hydra’s were common to guard objects or treasures and a lot of them hid in caves just like this one. 

When they had engaged in the fight, Alec remembered a zapping of blue light to his right, but he’d just guessed it had been Magnus’ magic. And suddenly, there were three more people standing in the cave.

“Who are _you_ , is more like it.” Alec asked, his voice now stern and authoritative, much like the one he used as the Inquisitor.

“We’re the Winchesters, “ Lumberjack deadpanned, “I would assume you to be a hunter , like us but… I don’t know what he is…” he nodded at Magnus and his cat-eyes, “a werewolf-witch?” the bow legged lumberjack asked. 

Magnus made a displeased noise. “I’m not a werewolf, thank you very much.”

“Wait, hunters?” Alec asked. “Shadowhunters?” he tried to clarify. He didn’t see any runes.

“Shadow...what?” the tall guy said, but before it could get any more confusing, the guy in the trench coat spoke up.

“Sam,” trench coat gave the tall guy a look, a look telling him to stop, “This is Dean and Sam Winchester and I’m Castiel.”

Castiel, as he called himself, had an unreadable expression on his face. Weird and cold, but his tone was curious.

“They are hunters. I’m an Angel of the Lord,” he continued, slowly.

There were a few seconds of silence, Alec frowning at the supposed angel. They kept saying they were hunters, as if that was supposed to make sense. Finally, Magnus clicked his tongue. 

“Alec, darling. I think they’re not from here.” he said quietly, pulling at Alec’s sleeve. Alec eyed him.

“No shit.” said Alec crudely. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I mean, not from this universe.” the warlock clarified. 

Alec’s mouth hung open slightly. “Oh,” he said. 

“Wait, so you’re a hunter, too?” the guy, supposedly Dean asked, eyes narrowed at Alec.

“I’m… a shadowhunter. I hunt demons. But I’m pretty sure not in the way you think I do. Could you maybe tell us how you got here?”

Dean seemed hesitant, and he locked eyes with the supposed ‘angel’, who nodded. Sam, the tall one, spoke.

“We were on a hunt for a witch,” Sam said, giving Castiel a glance and then looking back at Alec, “and we were just about to capture her, when some demons came in and she collapsed the building, and zapped us here,” he explained.

“Wherever _here_ is.” Dean murmured, “this huge ass monster attacked us and you say it was a demon, but the holy water didn’t work, so it sure as hell wasn’t.” Dean eyed the place where the Hydra had been. “And where’d the son of a bitch go?”

Alec exchanged a look with Magnus.

“I think you’d better come with us.” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and creating a portal.

The trenchcoat-guy-angel, Castiel, gripped his blade tight, ready to attack, just as Dean did.

“Woah, hang on there buddy,” Dean said, alarmed, “we’re not going anywhere with you until you explain what’s going on!”

Magnus snapped his fingers again, closing the portal. “Ah, right, you don’t know about portals, I presume.” he rubbed his forehead, “The portal brings us to our home. In New York. In our New York, anyways. And then we can figure out which alternative universe you came from.”

Alec could see the confused faces of the three other guys grow even more confused.

“Magnus, this isn't going to work.” he said through gritted teeth.

“Damn right it won’t,” Dean stared at Magnus, “No one leaves until we get an explanation,” he almost growled and Alec had enough.

Alec raised his seraph blade and swiftly flipped it in his hand, pointing the tip at them. “We just saved your asses from a freaking Hydra demon, and you think you’re making the rules here? Get in the portal or Magnus will just knock you unconscious with magic and you’ll still be dragged through the portal. Your choice.” 

The trio stared back at him, eyes wide. Alec waited.

Magnus was next to him, cat-eyes gleaming as his fingertips glowed blue. He was wearing a smirk.

“Okay.” Castiel finally said, moving forward but Dean grabbed his arm.

“Cas, what are you, crazy? We can’t trust these people!”

“I’m with Dean on this,” Sam said hesitantly.

The supposed angel looked back at Dean and then at Sam. “If they wanted to kill us, they’d already done that,” he sighed, “I don’t trust them either, Dean. But they are all we have to go on at this moment”

The taller guy pursed his lips, but Dean still looked very suspicious.

Finally, he removed his hand from Cas’ arm and leaned closer to him, “Fine. But if we die, I’m pinning this on you.” he said, privately to Castiel, though everyone else heard it.

Castiel looked up, as if he was done with Dean’s bullshit, before he turned to Magnus. “You may open the… portal”

“We don’t even know what he is,” Dean grumbled.

Magnus looked highly insulted. “Warlock. High Warlock. Of Alicante.” he corrected, pouting.

“Magnus, now is really not the time.” Alec said, placing a hand on his hip. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Fine, get in. First time might be slightly uncomfortable, by the way."

//

Alec was eyeing the trio, who were sitting in their loft, on their couch.

Dean was pressed against Cas, curiously looking around while Sam, besides him, explained everything.

It was hard to believe the words that had spilled out of their mouths but from what Alec could gather, their worlds were oddly similar, yet so different.

“So, everything is real here, too? Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, witches?” Sam asked, the cup that held tea in his hands as he leaned back.

Alec guessed Sam was the brains of the group, more or less. Dean was definitely the brawn. He reminded Alec of Jace, impulsive and ‘shoot now, ask questions later’ type of guy. Castiel seemed… a little clueless, but could definitely hold his own. Though he didn’t seem to be very socially ‘equipped’.

“Warlocks.” Magnus corrected again, his cat-eyes now glamored.

“So, you’re an angel? An actual angel?” Alec wanted to know instead, staring at Castiel. He didn’t look like an angel.

Alec looked at Magnus, wanting to exchange a knowing look with him, instead he found his husband staring at Castiel in keen interest. He humphed and Magnus caught his eye.

“What?” Magnus asked, but Castiel was already talking.

“Yes, I’m an angel of the lord.” Cas deadpanned, the other two guys on the couch both rolled their eyes at this.

“You don’t look… like one.” Alec finished lamely.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion and Alec had to admit, it was kind of adorable. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean. I am...a celestial being”

Alec cleared his throat. “You know, you’re… Well, our angels have wings and they like… glow and they fly. You look very,” he trailed off, “human.” 

Castiel’s eyes cleared, a determined look on his face.

“Oh, no.” Sam said, but Alec stared at Castiel in confusion.

“What- Oh.” was all that came out of him.

Castiel’s wings could be seen on the wall behind him, a shadow in the very faint light of the living room, but they were there. His eyes glowed blue, but not the baby-blue as they had been before but an even lighter blue. 

Kind of like Magnus’ eyes glowed, only without the slit pupils of a cat and more… dangerous-looking. 

“This is just the vessel I’ve occupied, my true form is the size of your Chrysler building.” the angel said, when Alec and Magnus stared up at him in astonishment.

“I bet,” Magnus mumbled and Alec elbowed him.

Castiel’s eyes slowly returned to normal blue, the light glowing from his body disappearing.

“What? I’ve never seen an actual angel before,” Magnus said under Alec’s glare.

“He’s not even our angel,” said Alec, annoyed. Then he saw the others stare at him. “That is, not our world’s angel. You know what I mean!”

Alec rolled his eyes, but he caught Dean’s gaze that was fixed on the angel. As soon as Alec caught him staring, Dean averted his gaze. Alec narrowed his eyes, but Sam was the one who talked.

“So, you have angels in the sky? Do you have a god?” Sam asked, but this time it was Magnus who shook his head.

“Not precisely. I mean, the nephilim -shadowhunters- believe in the angel Raziel, the one who created all of them. That’s how they came to be. Then there are the other angels, who are also the ones they pray to, if they wish, the ones they use to name their seraph blades after and the ones they respect. Sort of like a god, I guess, but without all the fanatics.”

Alec listened to his husband, a soft smile on his face. The fact that Magnus knew so much about shadowhunters warmed his heart. He etched his hand towards Magnus, linking them and the warlock sent him a smile.

Alec could pinpoint the exact moment it dawned on Dean, as he watched their linked hands and the rings glinting on them.

“Wait, you guys are hitched?” Dean asked, astounded. Sam elbowed him but Dean just sent him a ‘what?’ look.

Magnus chuckled. “Yes, we’re married.” he replied kindly.

“Married?” Castiel asked, like the concept was foreign to him. How long had he been on earth, Alec wondered.

Alec did catch Castiel’s quick glance towards Dean, though. 

The shadowhunter looked at Magnus. Magnus had the same look on his face when he got to know about Aline and Helen. The look of ‘these two are so cute together’. 

“Yes, married. As in, I love him and he loves me and we live together as partners, in good and bad.” Magnus explained plainly and Alec, not being able to help himself, leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

He normally wouldn’t have, in front of strangers, but Magnus’ gentle voice as he declared their love was just too cute. He had to reciprocate, somehow. 

Sam coughed. “Congratulations,” he said with a smile. Alec could see that it was genuine.

Magnus waved him off, smiling brightly, but then Dean opened his mouth.

“You said you’re hundreds of years old?” he clarified. 

“Yep.” Magnus replied.

“Wait, so you don’t have a satan or king of hell, or something, either?” Sam cut in, before Dean could go any further.

Magnus made a face. “Not exactly, we have princes of hell, my father being the most powerful one of them, but that’s about it. Lilith was destroyed a while back so there’s really, mostly demons and angels.”

Now, Dean’s face was in utter confusion as he looked between the two of them. Alec even felt sorry for him a little. He waited for him to catch up.

“You married a hundreds of years old warlock, who is also the son of a prince of hell?” Dean finally blurted out, astonished. 

Sam looked down and shook his head, like he was very done with his brother, facepalming.

Magnus seemed slightly perplexed. “Well, yes, he did. And I understand that _that one_ ,” he nodded towards Castiel, “has been here since the dawn of time, and he’s an angel, yet you’re dating him.”

There was a split second of silence, before Sam snorted and Dean said “I’m- We’re not-” He cut himself off, eyes wide.

Alec stifled his laugh. This was even worse when he thought he could be happy married to a woman.

“Oh,” Magnus said carefully. He was taken aback but then he smiled slowly. “My apologies.” 

Castiel stared at Dean, and the look was one of longing - it was even a little sad. Alec knew what that look meant.

“Don’t worry, a lot of people misunderstand,” Sam said, hiding his smile. Then mumbled to himself, “I wonder why”

“Shut up, Sammy” Dean grumbled, but no one could mistake the blush on his cheeks.

Alec decided then, that it wasn’t their business. Magnus, of course, had other ideas. “We need to get them together,” the warlock whispered, leaning in next to his ear.

It tickled Alec and the hot breath against his ear made goosebumps appear. Totally not the time, Alec, he admonished himself.

“No, Magnus, stay out of it.” Alec quickly said, but the warlock clapped his hands.

“I assume you three will be spending the night here then?” Magnus stood up, “Well, great news, we only have two guest bedrooms.” 

Sam didn’t seem at all bothered. “I am taking one for myself.” 

Dean glared at Sam, but then Castiel said, “I don’t sleep. Dean can take the other one”

After a momentary pause, Magnus opened his mouth.

“Pardon?” 

Castiel looked at him, “I’m an angel. I don’t need sleep,” He was very straightforward, that one.

Alec rubbed his neck. “Oh, well, I guess you can just… stay up?” he wasn’t really sure what to do with this information.

“Oh, but you have to go to a bedroom, you can’t stay in the living room. I have a cat, Chairman Meow and his boyfriend, Church. They don’t like strangers on his territory.” Magnus piped up cheerfully.

“Chairman and Church aren't even here-” Magnus kicked Alec's leg and Alec let out a small yelp, rubbing his ankle.

“You named your cats Chairman Meow and Church?” Sam wanted to know, perplexed.

“It was on a whim.” Magnus said, not bothering to explain that one of the cats wasn’t even his. 

“Cats seem to like me, usually.” Castiel said, hesitating.

“Until we figure out how my husband is going to get you back, I suggest you get some rest.” Alec then said, staring at the clock perched on the wall of the living room. It was almost 12.

Sam stood up, stretching. He was just a little taller than Alec was, about 2 inches. He had asked if they could hit the lore before, whatever that meant. But it was late and he, them all, were visibly exhausted.

Dean stood up too, his eyes still avoiding everyone. 

“Can we trust you?” Castiel then asked, eyeing Magnus, his head tilted. 

“Yes, darling, you can. Me and my husband are probably the only people to not want to kill you on sight, as of now. And, my magic is one of the most powerful ones in this world. Rest assured, my wards will keep you all safe.” Magnus said sweetly, “Not to brag” 

Castiel seemed slightly confused upon hearing the endearment and automatically looked towards Dean.

Alec shoved Magnus with his elbow at the nickname, “I’m right here.” he announced and Magnus chuckled. 

“I can see. Don’t worry, love, you’re the only blue-eyes I want.” Magnus said, quite loudly and Alec blushed, when his husband leaned in to give him a peck.

“We’ll go now.” Sam coughed, clearly uncomfortable and Magnus pointed towards the corridor. 

“They’re right there, two doors on the left.” Magnus waved, eyes on Alec.

When the trio made their way down the corridor, Magnus let his hand slide around Alec’s waist and his other hand went to his cheek.

“All things considered, I’m glad you’re okay. That demon was no joke.” Magnus said, voice etched with concern.

“It was nothing major. Besides, don’t tell me you weren’t turned on.” Alec said playfully and Magnus’ eyes flashed gold.

“Who said I wasn’t?”

//

Back in the corridor, Sam was rolling his eyes at them, though Castiel wasn’t entirely sure why.

Maybe it had something to do with Dean.

“Sam, seriously-”

“Dean, we are alive, aren’t we? Besides, I doubt they’ll come killing us in our sleep and frankly? I’m tired. We got a beating from a witch and now we’re-” Sam paused to look around and vaguely waved his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other, “I need sleep.”

Dean didn’t seem to be all too acceptive of that reply. He went towards Sam, hands gesturing angrily as he talked.

“So, we’re just gonna to stay here? We should leave, not expect them to not kill us,” he almost hissed.

Castiel came a little closer, “Dean,” he said, voice calming, “We don’t know this world, we aren’t familiar with it. It's safer to stay here than go outside and get ourselves killed. Besides,” he paused to eye the door to where the two men had gone “I think I trust the taller one.”

Dean grumbled something and then the hunter turned towards him, eyes blazing. “You too, Cas? Why do I even bother.” he mumbled, hand going to the knob and he marched into the guest bedroom.

Cas gave Sam a look, his expression tired. 

Sam shrugged, “Try and talk to him, Cas.” and with that, the hunter retreated to the other guest bedroom.

Cas went after Dean, hesitatingly moving across the floor. Dean was sitting on the bed, head in his hands.

“Dean.” Castiel said, in a low voice and going for a gentler tone. He didn’t want to set the man off any further.

He slowly sat beside Dean, who sighed, revealing his face as he looked up to the ceiling.

“Cas, this is just ridiculous. We should be out there, finding a way back, or, or searching up information about across-universe travels or-” 

“Or, you get some sleep and you can think more clearly after feeling rested,” Cas said, “Dean, there’s nothing we can do,” Cas looked up at him and Dean looked back, green eyes glistening in the dark, the only light coming from the window being the street lamp.

Something changed in Dean’s face. Relief. 

He placed one hand on Cas’ shoulder, and nodded slightly, as if understanding.

Castiel looked at him - the hunter's face was still etched with worry. Worry for his family, for his little brother. There was also exhaustion, but the small smile he was wearing now made him look beautiful to Cas, every time. 

He was glad he could make at least some of the tension leave Dean.

“Are you, uh, going to stay here?” Dean then asked, clearly indicating to the fact that Cas didn’t sleep, being an angel and all that.

Cas felt as if Dean might’ve been uncomfortable, judging by the wary look and the shuffling of his legs. 

“I can go to the living room. I’m sure the cats will be fine with my presence.” Castiel said, getting up, but Dean caught his arm.

His hand wasn’t there for a long time, it let go almost as soon as it had grabbed him, but the force that it had grabbed him with was strong.

“Cas,” Dean cleared his throat. “I mean, maybe it’s better if you stay here? That way, we're all at least in a close proximity to each other, in case we need to fight or run.” 

Castiel was used to this by now - Dean spoke in almost a sort of a code. Without really telling you so, he was sending out a message. Castiel was glad that he could read these sort of signs, even if they sometimes made no sense.

And from what Cas understood, Dean didn’t want to be alone.

Cas nodded, going around to the other bed in the room. “I can just… lie here.” his first instinct was to say, but from many interactions with both Sam and Dean before, he knew it was considered ‘creepy’ to just watch someone sleep. Even though Cas liked watching Dean sleep. The way his chest peacefully moved along with his breaths was calming.

Knowing that Dean was at peace, at least in his sleep, was sort of a comfort for the angel.

So, instead, Cas just said, “I’ll... read a book.” He’d spotted the bookshelf as he came into the room.

Dean seemed relieved, even though he tried to hide it. “Right, that’s a good idea.” he said, moving to get onto the bed, fully clothed. Castiel was pretty sure that’s not how Dean usually slept, but he made no comment.

The angel switched on the night light, grabbing a book from the shelf. It had a dark green cover, soft to the touch and it read ‘The Hobbit’. It seemed like the book Charlie had quoted a few times before, Cas recalled.

After he had settled on the bed, he flicked it open, letting the silence take over.

There were a few minutes of silence and the angel was sure Dean had fallen asleep, but then-

“Cas?” 

He turned his head, to see Dean staring up at the ceiling.

“About what they said earlier, I mean, that warlock dude and the hunter.” Dean said, his voice quiet and unsure in the room.

Cas squinted his eyes a little. “About what?”

Dean let out a sigh, as if it pained him to say the next words. “About, you know, us being, ugh-” 

Cas’ felt his vessel’s heart speed up but he had no clue why. He felt the urge to close the book and turn to Dean, but he resisted. “You mean the implication that you and I were romantically involved?” he asked in his plain way.

He could almost hear Dean roll his eyes.

“Right.” the hunter said and Cas waited.

After a few seconds, Dean said, “That was weird, right?”

Castiel tilted his head, examining Dean. His posture seemed tense, legs crossed and his arms on his chest, also crossed. 

He squinted his eyes, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Just, forget about it.” Dean mumbled, turning, so his back was to Cas.

The angel felt as if he had insulted Dean and he didn’t like this feeling. He needed to make this better. The hostile air around them was not one he would like Dean to fall asleep with.

“If by weird you mean, did the comment insult me, then no. I don’t find it insulting,” Cas tried, “Anyone would be lucky to have you, Dean.” Cas hoped that by speaking the truth, he wasn’t upsetting him further.

There was silence and then Dean said, so quietly it was like a whisper, “Yeah, you too, Cas.” 

Castiel wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but it would seem that the conversational part of the night had now ended. Dean’s breathing became even in a matter of minutes and Cas’ eyes went to the book.

He didn’t even notice the break of dawn, for he was absolutely engrossed with the book he was reading. 

//


	2. Accidents Just Don’t Happen Accidentally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Walked in on them?” Cas now frowned, looking over to Dean. “I do not understand.”
> 
> Sam shook his head a little. He then sipped his coffee and said “They were having sex, Cas.” 
> 
> Alec was looking at Sam like he could murder him. Magnus set a hand on his husband's shoulder, just in case. 
> 
> Castiel’s face cleared. “Oh,” he said, eyeing Alec, whose hands were now covering his face and then Magnus who looked joyous as ever.
> 
> The angel’s eyes went to Dean, who quickly looked away. “Is that why Dean is looking so flustered?” Castiel tried to make sense of it. It was if the angel always thought out loud.
> 
> //
> 
> The adventures of Malec and The Winchesters (Yes, I consider Cas a Winchester, what about it?) continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, once again, beta-read by sleeepdeprived. Don't ask me how they put up with me. They deserve a medal. Ash, if you're reading this, know that I appreciate you (that's all you're getting out of me).

When Magnus woke up, the first thing he acknowledged was that he was trapped and he couldn’t move an inch.

His koala-bear of a husband had his arms and legs wrapped so tight around the warlock, that Magnus was seriously thinking of calling for help before the shadowhunter smothered him.

It was way too hot in Alec’s embrace and underneath the sheets, that were all tangled up. Magnus made a noise, more like a groan and shifted.

Alec’s grip on him tightened.

With a heavy sigh, Magnus let the magic that always flowed through his veins give out a little electric shock. Transmitting it to the shadowhunter.

With a startled ‘what in the-’, Alec woke, his grip weakening but not entirely leaving Magnus’ body.

“Did you just… zap me?” Alec asked in a groggy morning voice, the one Magnus absolutely adored. If it weren’t for the cuddling habits of his husband, Magnus would’ve engaged in some early morning foreplay. 

But his husband did have cuddling habits, and not the good kind (well, sometimes anyways), so Magnus rolled his eyes and gently shoved Alec so he would retreat and Magnus wouldn't feel so hot anymore.

“You deserved it. Your grip of an octopus was slowly squeezing the life out of me.”

Alec scoffed in return, stretching next to Magnus and the warlock totally forgot about the cuddling incident.

Alec’s arms went up, touching the headboard and his abs were on full display, the runes on the pale skin as dark as ink on a white paper sheet. The deflect rune moved as the shadowhunter swallowed. 

The sheets were on his lower body, just about, a delicious V-line disappearing into the light-pink, silky fabric that was tangled around their legs. Magnus did love the fact that Alec sometimes liked to sleep naked.

Made his job so much easier.

In a second, Magnus was on him, straddling Alec. Magnus’ hands went to his, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them together with his hand.

Alec stopped mid-yawn and stared up at his husband, eyes slightly widened.

Then, his lips went into a sly smirk. “I thought you didn’t want to be near me, you were feeling too hot.”

Magnus hummed. “Yes, and the more I look at my incredible husband with his defined abs and amazingly carved jawline, the hotter I’m getting.”

He leaned down, pressing a kiss on Alec’s deflect rune, before moving down, down to his hip bone, right where the flexibility rune was. Magnus tapped it with his finger before saying “It’s like a beacon to be, I swear to the Angel.” and he put his lips on the skin, his teeth grazing over it and biting the black lines.

Alec growled low in his throat, hands going to Magnus’ hair. He buried his fingers in them as Magnus’ lips moved further south.

Magnus saw Alec close his eyes in pure bliss when he reached his target, tongue flicking out to taste his husband. Magnus was liking how this morning started, the death-like-grip-cuddling aside. 

He did not, however, appreciate the fact that they were interrupted.

Alec let out a moan and just as he breathed out a “Magnus, fuck, I want you to-” when the bedroom door opened. Magnus hadn’t locked it. They never did, because usually, there weren’t other people around.

So, when Dean opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Magnus between Alec’s legs.

Magnus, mostly unbothered, looked up to see why Alec had stopped and he would’ve laughed at his expression if he hadn’t been pissed at the intruder.

“Oh-”

Magnus removed himself from Alec (the ‘pop’ sound he made was exaggerated, because he is a drama queen) and turned over, still just in his boxers.

He leaned on the bed, his elbow supporting him and his own body covering the view of, well, Alec.

Dean was still on the door (God knows why, but people who walked in on them always seemed to linger and never do the rational thing- take their leave immediately), his face red and standing awkwardly, his mouth forming and ‘o’.

“Yes, may I help you?” Magnus asked in a very conversational manner, though there was an edge to it. He didn’t like to be interrupted, especially when Alec had been so close to begging. 

Dean ruined a whole lot of fun.

Dean averted his gaze, eyes staring at the floor and motioned towards the living room with his thumb awkwardly, “I’ll just, ugh” he cleared his throat “-wait in the living room.”

With that, the hunter retreated and closed the door fairly quickly.

Magnus turned to Alec, who was wearing a flushed expression, and smiled. “Well, I might’ve forgotten to lock the door, because I forgot we have guests.”

“Why is it always me, who’s in the compromising position when people walk in on us?” Alec groaned, hands going to his face.

Magnus chuckled. “Darling, I was literally sucking your dick. I think we were both in a compromising position.” 

Alec sent him a glare before he threw a pillow at him. Magnus caught it and chucked it away, crawling back up.

He kissed the corner of Alec’s mouth. “Oh, come on, Alexander. Not the first time this has happened, after all.” Magnus gave Alec a cheeky smile.

Alec let out a small huff.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

Alec glared at Magnus as he sat up, moving his head from side to side, probably because his neck muscles were sore.

Magnus bit his lip, etching closer. “Baby, come on.”

Alec sent him a look. “You’re not serious?” 

Magnus’ lips were already on Alec’s collarbone, sliding across the skin, his hands moving to grab Alec’s waist. 

“When have I ever joked about sex?” he asked, biting Alec’s earlobe as he reached up to whisper in his ear.

Alec shivered. “Magnus, they are still outside the door.” he admonished, but Magnus could see his resistance failing. Alec’s hands were already on Magnus hips.

Magnus snapped his fingers. “There, completely soundproof, and a locked door.”

Alec’s strong hands lifted him up and onto his lap, their lower bodies touching with nothing in between but the fabric of Magnus’ boxers. 

The warlock moaned and Alec reached up to tug at his hair.

“I hate you.” Alec mumbled, letting Magnus’ lips suck on his neck.

“You love me.” Magnus replied swiftly, cat-eyes flashing golf.

Alec sighed, his eyes growing a darker shade as he let his hand slide down in between them. “Fine, I do.” he said, and as an afterthought he added “I’m so screwed.”

Magnus laughed, moving his hips and trying to get closer to Alec.

“Not yet, darling. But I can fix that.”

//

When they emerged from the bedroom, they found Sam in the kitchen, behind the coffee machine. 

The angel, Castiel, was sitting on the couch and carefully petting Chairman Meow, a hesitant yet curious expression on his face, as if he was reading the feline creature.

Dean was sitting in the armchair, a magazine in his hands and his legs thrown over the side, but Magnus saw him sneak glances at Castiel.

Dean’s expression was soft, a very faint smile on his lips every time his eyes met the sight of the angel petting the cat.

“Good morning!” Magnus said, now much more cheerful. Well, he had his reasons.

Alec didn’t seem to be appreciating him announcing their arrival in such a joyous matter. The shadowhunters eyes were on the floor, avoiding Dean’s, no doubt. 

The hunter had the same idea, it would seem. His eyes averted to the magazine, as if he was invested in it.

Castiel looked up at Magnus and the warlock was once more stunned by how much lighter shade of blue the angel’s eyes were than that of his husband’s. 

“Your cat came home in the morning. I was not sure if he demanded to be fed or just required some sort of gesture of adoration,” Castiel said, slowly rubbing his palm on the Chairman’s head, “but he was quite loud about it.”

“Meow,” Chairman loudly agreed.

“Chairman, bad cat! They are our guests, stop bothering them.” Magnus said to the cat, and then to Castiel he said, “He just wants some food, I’m pretty sure.” 

Castiel nodded, but looked slightly alarmed when Chairman nudged his stilled hand with his head. Hesitatingly, he commenced scratching the cat behind the ear and Chairman was once more, still and purring to the max.

“He likes you.” Magnus observed, snapping his fingers to make Chairman’s bowl fill with food. “Did you leave your boyfriend at the institute again?” he asked the cat.

Chairman waved Magnus’ question off with his tail, got up, forgetting all about Castiel, and went to his bowl.

The angel looked somewhat perplexed. “You can summon things out of thin air?”

“huh,” Dean let out as if impressed, though he was purposefully avoiding Magnus’ eyes.

The warlock suppressed a sigh. “Well, not out of thin air. Everything comes from somewhere.”

Castiel tilted his head in the adorable way like he did before, as if he was trying to figure out an equation. “Isn’t that stealing?” 

Alec came over, two coffee mugs in his hands and Sam trailing behind him. 

“That’s exactly what I said when I first saw him conjure up coffee from the local coffee shop down the road.” Alec said, handing his husband the mug. “Sam made coffee.”

Magnus took the cup. “Hence, the coffee machine. And it’s not like I didn’t leave money for them.” he leaned in to kiss Alec’s cheek. He saw Dean get a little flustered which made Magnus roll his eyes.

“Oh, and thank you, Sam.” Magnus said to the taller guy, who had now taken a seat next to still-confused Castiel.

“Also,” Magnus continued, now eyeing Dean, “We should talk about this morning. You being uncomfortable is making me uncomfortable, and I don’t like it.”

Alec groaned. 

“We really don’t need to-” said Dean, just as Alec said “Magnus, we will never talk about, ever.”

Magnus looked between the two, as Sam drank his coffee, hiding the smile behind the mug.

“It’s just sex, for gods sake, it’s not like we’re 12.” the warlock said, an amused smile on his lips now.

“Raziel, save me.” Alec mumbled, plopping down on the loveseat, clearly embarrassed. Dean was staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t understand what is happening.” Castiel announced, looking around for an explanation.

“Dean walked in on these two,” Sam said, smirking brightly and sounding unbothered. Magnus decided he liked Sam the most, as of now.

“Walked in on them?” Cas now frowned, looking over to Dean. “I do not understand.”

Sam shook his head a little. He then sipped his coffee and said “They were having sex, Cas.” 

Alec was looking at Sam like he could murder him. Magnus set a hand on his husband's shoulder, just in case. 

Castiel’s face cleared. “Oh,” he said, eyeing Alec, whose hands were now covering his face and then Magnus who looked joyous as ever.

The angel’s eyes went to Dean, who quickly looked away. “Is that why Dean is looking so flustered?” Castiel tried to make sense of it. It was if the angel always thought out loud.

Magnus would have laughed if he hadn’t been sorry for him, just a little. “Well, darling, it’s not very appropriate. Sex is a private matter, as I’m sure you know.”

Castiel glanced at Magnus, then at Dean, before he looked down at the carpet before him. “Right.”

“And Dean wants to do it with a certain someone-” Sam mumbled under his breath and Dean kicked his shin, making the taller one yelp, the coffee sloshing over the mug and landing on the carpet.

“Ow!” Sam said. “Dean,” he gave the other hunter an accusatory look, pointing at the stain.

Castiel looked at Dean, perplexed, but the hunter wasn’t returning the gaze. So Castiel glanced at Magnus and the warlock produced the brightest smile.

“My point is,” he started, snapping his fingers and making the stain disappear, “is that it happened, and no need to be embarrassed. I’m not. We’re married, for Lilith’s sake. So, let’s just act adult about this and we can all forget about it.”

Sam was staring at the place where the stain had been. “So you can just about do anything with a snap of your fingers?”

Magnus eyed him. “Well, not exactly. I mean I can’t… I don’t know, raise the dead.”

Alec glanced at him, but Magnus’ mouth went into a thin line. Okay, so it was sort of a lie, but that was black magic and wouldn’t last anyways, so why even talk about it? 

Sam nodded. “That would kind of go against the laws of nature.” he said as if he knew what he was talking about.

“Right,” Magnus agreed, taking a seat next to Alec, his leg going over the other. 

He snapped his fingers again, making his spell book appear in his lap. Magnus saw that the three were watching him intently, especially Castiel who seemed fascinated by his magic. Magnus’ lips quirked into a smile.

“This,” he pointed to the book, “Is my spell book. I have almost every spell in here, so this is the first thing I will look through. I have a library, with other useful books and I think it’s best if you all are on the task of finding something in any of those. Just look for anything related to Alternative Universes.” 

Alec nodded next to him. “The sooner we get you back, the better. It’s probably not a good thing that you’re here, we don’t know if the opening in your world is still, well, open. Or what else might come through.”

Magnus was now flipping the pages absentmindedly. “And, I’m guessing this will be hard. I’ve only had one more experience with Alternative Universes, but that was different - that was our world, but just without the whole demons and angels thing. This is like a whole other level or terrain of the universe.”

Sam shuffled in his seat. “But you can do it?” he asked, hopeful.

Magnus raised his head to see three sets of eyes on him.

“Magnus is the most powerful warlock in the shadow world. If anyone can, it’s him.” Alec said before Magnus could speak. The pride and determination in Alec’s voice melted Magnus' heart.

He leaned over to press a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. “I wouldn't say the most powerful, but you sure know how to sweet talk a man.” 

Alec blushed, his hand snaking around Magnus’ waist.

“Magnus.” he admonished, eyeing the other people, but the smile on his lips was evident and meant for only Magnus.

“I can’t help it, you’re so adorable.” Magnus declared, staring up at Alec’s eyes.

Sam cleared his throat. “So, should we get started?”

Magnus snapped out of it and turned to them. “Yes, but not before breakfast.”

He waved his hands and the coffee table was covered in food. Magnus peered at the angel. “You do need to eat, right?” he asked with curiosity.

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t need to eat. My grace keeps me functioning”

“Your grace?” Alec asked, confused.

“It’s his mojo.” Dean now said, already grabbing a waffle. Magnus eyed the man as he dug into the food, without even a thank you. Magnus tried not to be insulted.

“My grace makes me an angel. Without it, I’m human” Castiel explained, eyes on Alec.

“Ah, like your halo or something.” Magnus said, smirking. 

“I don’t have a halo.” Castiel said, squinting his eyes, just as Dean said, “Yeah, his halo.” in a very amused tone.

Castiel spared a glare at Dean, who snickered, but Sam just shook his head at them.

“These are awesome, by the way.” Dean then said to Magnus, who felt a little better.

“Of course, you’re our guests. Eat and then we can go to the library. Alec, darling,” he turned to his husband “Do you have to be at the office today?”

Alec shook his head. “No, I did all the paperwork yesterday and they will call me if they need me. Izzy’s supposed to come over at some point though. I have to send her a message to reschedule. “ 

He was digging out his phone when Dean spoke, “So, you’re like the boss-man of the nephilims or something? I mean, you said he’s the High Warlock of...” Dean trailed off and nodded at Magnus.

“High Warlock of Alicante, yes. I am practically in charge of the warlock community here. Well, there is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but-”

Before Magnus could end the sentence, Alec cut in, “But Magnus is the one all the warlocks in the area go to, when they need help, or the one they all answer to.” 

Magnus smiled at his husband, hand going on Alec’s knee. “And Alexander is the Inquisitor. Which means he is practically the most important person in the shadowhunter community. As you said, boss-man? More like the boss.” 

Alec looked shyly at the ground and Magnus found it endearing how his husband never liked to brag, always so humble.

After all he’d done for the shadow-world, still Alec didn’t take credit for half of it, saying it was so many people who were involved. And it was true, but it was Alec’s initiative and Magnus was pretty sure he deserved the praise.

“Really?” Sam asked, curious.

“Um, well, I guess.” Alec said, a little hesitant, but a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Dude, how old are you?” Dean asked. 

“24.” Alec said and Magnus put a hand on his shoulder. 

“He got to be an Inquisitor at the age of 23 though.” the warlock said proudly.

“Magnus,” said Alec, his cheeks growing red again.

“What? I can’t boast with my husband? Everyone should know I have a 20 something shadowhunter with killer abs and who also happens to be the Inquisitor. I mean, damn.”

Magnus smirked victoriously as the blush on Alec’s cheeks grew. “By the Angel, will you stop?” 

Magnus laughed.

“Wow, that’s really… something.” Sam said with a surprised look. 

“Um, yeah,” Alec replied, slightly awkward.

After that, Magnus and Alec ate with the three guests, with Castiel sitting and just… well, watching.

Not weird at all.

“Alright, so, why don’t we get started. Oh, wait.” Magnus said, getting up and snapping the table empty.

Another snap and his clothes changed to more professional ones. Which meant tight cuffed jeans, a glittering red shirt with a plunging V-neck and moccasins to complete the outfit. His necklaces nestled on the bare skin and his rings were glinting in his hands.

His hair, today, was with dark red and black glittering streaks. Dressed to the nines, as Alec would say. He saw the shadowhunter roll his eyes at him.

“What?” Magnus asked and Alec mumbled something that sounded awfully like ‘show-off’.

“May I remind you, that we have guests. Of course I’m not going to run around in sweatpants, unlike some people.” he glared at Alec’s worn-down, gray sweats “Besides, you like my outfits.”

Alec sighed, getting up as well and pressed a soft kiss on Magnus’ neck, tickling him a little. “You’re absolutely right, because you always look gorgeous. But you also look gorgeous in sweats. Not to mention, hot.”

The last part was whispered, so only Magnus could hear and the warlock hummed, turning his head and pressing a quick kiss on Alec’s lips. “Now I’m really regretting my choice of clothes.”

“Do you always look so extravagant?” Castiel wanted to know from the couch. He was eyeing Magnus openly and the warlock suspected he’d never before seen someone so...glamorous.

“Yes, always.” Magnus said proudly.

“Except when he’s sleeping. He drools in his sleep.” Alec snorted.

Magnus turned towards him swiftly, finger pointing at his chest. “I certainly do not. And you snore.”

“You have no proof. I do. I can show you the wet patch on the pillow.” Alec said, smiling victoriously.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus shook his head, “That’s not drool and we both know it.” 

Alec coughed loudly.

Sam cleared his throat just as Dean quickly said “Alright. It’s time we hit the books.” 

“Not literally,” Dean added as an afterthought, glancing at the angel, whose mouth was open as if to say something, but then closed it.

“This way,” Magnus said, smirking at Alec who looked mortified. As he passed, he let his fingers slide over Alec’s stomach, touching the bare skin underneath his shirt.

Alec made an impatient noise, but followed him, while the other three came right after them.

Magnus opened the door to the small library/his office. 

“Hmm, here.” Magnus said, waving his hands.

His blue magic surged all around, his cat-eyes showing as he set the books flying about and neatly stacked onto the table. “All the books that mention Alternative Universe even once.” he motioned to the pile.

He turned and the other hunters were staring at him.

“Okay. That’s… handy,” Dean said, slowly. Magnus smiled proudly.

Castiel stepped closer, right into Magnus’ personal space “why does he have cat-eyes? Are you a part-cat? Is that why you have cats around?” 

Magnus suppressed his chuckle when Castiel was so close he could feel his breath in his face. This guy really didn’t know what ‘boundaries’ meant.

“It’s my warlock mark.” he said, smiling at the angel. 

“Cas, personal space.” Dean said with a clenched jaw. Magnus could see the unmistakable jealousy on his face. He tried not to smirk smugly.

Castiel turned to look at Dean, then back at Magnus. “My apologies,” the angel said as he moved back.

Magnus glanced at Alec, and saw with no surprise, that he had the same look on his face as Dean. “Is he always like this?” Alec asked, defensive, and moved towards his husband, hand sliding around his waist protectively.

“Mostly with Dean, but essentially, yes.” Sam provided and Dean gave him a look that could kill.

“I’m sorry, truly. I didn’t mean to insult you.” Castiel looked sincere and Magnus waved his hand.

“No need for all that. As I said, it’s my warlock mark. Every warlock has one. Mine are cat-eyes, but they are glamoured most of the time so mundanes, that’s regular people, wouldn’t be able to see them. It could be anything, really, blue skin, horns…” he trailed off.

The hunters stared at him in fascination. Castiel nodded, “Oh, so it’s a telltale sign.” 

Magnus nodded. “Basically, yes.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate the warlock 101, but uh,” Dean stepped forward, motioning to the pile of books, “We should get started.” 

“You’re absolutely right, Darren. Hop to it.” Magnus said, clapping his hands together and leaning in to give Alec a kiss, before he whisked out. “I’ll be in my apothecary if you need me!”

“Dean.” the hunter started to correct after the retreating warlock.

//

Saying that Alec was uncomfortable was an understatement.

First of all, he did not know any of these people who were now in Magnus’ office, scouring through the books.

Secondly, this morning's events wouldn’t leave his brain and he and Dean avoided each other’s gaze pointedly, like a silent agreement. 

He leaned back, staring down at the book in his lap.

_“Whenever a portal or a rift is created in a universe, a similar opening is created in the parallel of the said universe to ensure safe travel through the different dimensions.”_

Alec felt his eyes hurt a bit and he realized they’d been there for almost two hours now. 

Sam was the one who was most into it. Alec could see that the taller hunter loved to read, to research, because he made these little surprised noises every once in a while, fascinated when he gazed on the words that didn’t even have anything to do with their own little problem.

Dean was the one who got distracted the most. He’d read a line and the sigh, kicking his legs up on the table and staring around the room, looking for god knows what.

Almost always, his gaze found the angel sitting in the corner in the big armchair, before they went back to the book.

Castiel seemed invested in the book he was reading, a frown on his face. Alec was sure that the angel was, in fact, the one who could make out more than any other person in this room. 

No matter the universe, angels were still higher beings with more knowledge than shadowhunters could possibly have, Alec was pretty sure of that.

“Anything?” Alec asked, setting his own reading down and rubbed his eyes.

“There’s a lot on universe travel. But here it says that in order to open a...portal, there has to be the same kind of thing on the other end?” This came from Sam, who pointed at a paragraph in his book and looked up at Alec.

Alec nodded, tired. “Yes, that’s what I got, too.”

“Well, how in the hell are we gonna do that? There’s no way to contact our world,” Dean said, eyeing the shadowhunter. “is there?” 

Alec shrugged. “Don’t know. Might be. Magnus might know something.”

“What good would that do? Who would we contact?” Sam asked Dean, slightly sarcastic.

“Angel radio?” Dean said, eyes now on Castiel who had been listening to their conversation.

The angel straightened up. “I can’t contact any of the angels, even if there was one that would be willing to help. The angel radio has gone silent ever since we stepped foot in this universe.”

Alec gave him an incredulous look. “Angel radio?” he asked, eyeing the man. “Like, talking to each other through thoughts?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, they are subsonic frequencies angels use to commute - it would kill any ordinary human to hear it.” 

“Right, that much should’ve been obvious,” Alec said, slightly sarcastic and got up, stretching.

“Wait. So get this,” Sam now said, pointing to another passage in a book. Alec recognized it.

Magnus had used this book many times, saying that it contained a lot of old spells in a language very few still understood. A lot of these spells were ‘expired’ as he said. More harm than good.

“A spell,” Sam had a very incredulous look on his face, eyes snapping up in question. “The introduction says that it’s used to determine location on _‘fragments of otherworldly energies and passages’_.” 

Alec hummed. “A locating spell. Okay, so, to locate an already open passage to your world, I presume.”

“If there even is one.” Dean said, his voice sounding defeated. 

“Wouldn’t hurt to try.” Sam replied, hands going on the table, nervously wringing them.

Dean caught the motion and his hand went to Sam’s shoulder. “Yeah, sure. We’ll try and if it doesn’t work, we’ll just keep looking.”

Alec observed the two brothers and he realized two things.

One, someone was knocking on the front door and two, he hadn’t texted his sister.

Which meant that the person behind the door was…

“Alec? Magnus? Where are you losers, or did you forget about me again? Alec, I’m serious, if you-”

Izzy's heels clicked on the floor as she stopped just outside the office, the door being slightly ajar.

Isabelle Lightwood opened the door, standing there in her black leather pants, high-heeled boots and a gorgeous red crop top that she had bought with Magnus on one of their shopping sprees.

Her black hair was falling down on her shoulders as she impatiently flipped them away, staring at the people in the room. Her eyes found Alec immediately and she glared.

“Oh hey, Iz. I was supposed to text you.” Alec said faintly.

Izzy’s hands were now folded, her foot tapping the floor. “Really? Alexander Gideon Lightwood, did you forget we had to meet today? It’s our day off!”

Alec saw Dean give him a very amused look as he mouthed _‘Gideon?’_. Alec had the urge to flip him off.

He got up and leaned in, hugging his sister even though she huffed right next to his ear.

“I didn’t forget, Iz. It’s just that, we have a situation. I was going to reschedule, but in the midst of everything, I forgot.”

Alec saw Izzy scan the room, her eyes squinting a little. Her mouth went into a small smirk.

“Who’s the tall guy?” she asked then, innocent and her smile flashing towards Sam.

The hunter coughed, clearly caught off guard and got up, hand stretched.

“I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean and that’s Castiel.” he introduced them, nervously smiling back.

Izzy shook his hand, scanning him up and down. “Damn, he’s taller than you, big brother!”

Alec pinched his nose. “Izzy, where’s Simon? You know, your husband?”

Izzy waved a hand. “Oh, around. So, why do you have guests that I’ve never even heard about before? Having fun without me, brother?”

She gave him a wicked smile and Alec groaned. “Iz.”

“Fine, fine.” Isabelle clicked over to the table, hopping onto it and her legs dangling over the edge, right at Dean’s side who looked mildly shocked.

“This is my sister. Isabelle Lightwood. The head of the New York Institute, where we train new shadowhunters.” Alec explained, when the other three men gave him a puzzled look.

“You train people to do what you do?” Dean asked, surprised. 

“Um, duh? You think demons take care of themselves?” Isabelle eyed them and then glanced at Alec. “Who are these people?”

Before Alec could reply, Castiel was up and standing not too close to Isabelle, but gestured towards her vaguely. “Why do you have these markings?” he asked with keen interest.

Isabelle eyed the man. Her smile was soft as she spoke. “They are runes. If you are a downworlder, you should know that. If you are a shadowhunter, I’m sorry for your idiocy but If you are a mundane,” she took a breath, looking at Alec “my brother has some explaining to do.” 

After a few seconds of silence, as the hunters and the angel looked at her, stunned, Alec cleared his throat.

“They’re from another universe.” 

Isabelle opened her mouth just as “Izzy? Did you find Alec because I found his husband.” could be heard from the living room.

“I was never lost, Sherwin,” Magnus could be heard replying sarcastically.

Alec stared at all of them and then let out a very heavy sigh.

“Come on, we need to review what we’ve learned so far anyways.” Alec said, defeated and motioned towards the door.


	3. Carpe Diem. Seize The Day, Not The Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t want to leave your boyfriend with Magnus? Good call.” Isabelle said, smirking at him.
> 
> Dean’s eyes snapped up and he saw Sam giving him an amused look, while Cas’ face seemed more… unsure.
> 
> “I’m not-” Dean started, but Alec cut in.
> 
> “What is that supposed to mean?” he said, looking at his sister and ignoring the hunter. 
> 
> She shrugged in reply. “Oh you know, blue eyes… Magnus loves blue eyes.” she said, her tone wicked and eyes glinting.
> 
> Alec clenched his teeth. “Maybe I should stay and you should go.” he said to his sister and brother-in-law. 
> 
> Magnus slapped his shoulder. “Alec! Don’t be ridiculous. Take the hunters and come back with these.” he handed Alec a paper. “I can’t believe you're jealous.” Magnus then shook his head, smirking.
> 
> “I’m not.” Alec pressed. Magnus sent him a look.
> 
> “Sure, darling.” He then turned to Dean, Cas and Sam.  
> //
> 
> Really getting into Destiel in this one. You're welcome. Also, thank you to my beta, @sleeepdeprived, for continuing to point out my mistakes and proofreading my shit. Don't know how you do it.

Dean, Sam and Cas all trailed behind Alec, stepping into the living room.

Dean saw Alec’s husband standing in the middle of the room by the coffee table, his arms crossed and looking slightly bored. He could see why - the brunette guy next to him wouldn’t seem to stop talking.

The hot and badass-looking woman was leaning onto the armchair, examining her nails and sending a smirk to Alec as he appeared.

“Alec! Hey, man.” the brunette dude said, clapping Alec on the shoulder. Dean observed the way the ‘shadowhunter’ rolled his eyes, but _did_ return the gesture, saying “Hey, Simon.”

Magnus now uncrossed his arms and willingly accepted the embrace Alec was leaning in to give him. Dean still felt slightly weird, seeing them even so much as hug each other, after walking in on them. 

He convinced himself it was because, well, walking in on people having sex, two dudes or not, would be awkward anyways. It wasn’t because he couldn’t believe how in love these two men seemed to be - even though they were from two different worlds.

Dean didn’t feel awkward, because it made him think the thoughts he figured had finally left his goddamn brain. Not at all. It certainly wasn’t because of the fact that Magnus had commented on the possibility of him dating Cas.

No, he was feeling this way purely because he had walked in on them mid-blowjob. It’s not like he was squeamish about these things, but even he knew the extent of privacy. 

“Who are these guys?” Simon now asked, turning toward them.

“I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean and that’s Cas.” Sam replied and extended his hand, giving the guy a handshake as he nodded towards them.

“I’m Simon, Izzy’s husband. I guess you already met her, huh?” Simon said and Dean huffed.

“Oh, yeah. We met her.” he said.

The black-haired beauty spared a glance towards him, crossing her legs, an amused smile on her lips. “I always do make a stunning first impression.”

“That and she’s just super hot, it’s kinda hard to miss her.” Simon laughed. When the guy’s teeth flashed, something caught Dean’s eye.

In a second, he had his dagger out (even though he’d need a much bigger blade for this) on pure instinct. He pushed the brunette guy against the wall, dagger pointing towards him. 

There was a shout and Simon said ‘Whoah, dude-” but Dean had him in a firm grip.

“Dean!” he could hear Alec shout, but then there was a weird sound, like a whip cracking, and something coiled around his arm. With a tug, Dean felt himself falling backwards and onto the floor.

His head made a sickening thud as he landed, stars dancing in front of his eyes and the dagger skidded across the floor. He groaned, loud.

Isabelle had her heeled boot on his throat and Dean went still, looking up. She was holding a whip in her hands, a silvery one and Dean, even in his current position, gaped at it. This girl had a whip? What in the fuck was going on?

“Lay a finger on him and I’ll end you.” she snapped at him.

Before Dean could say anything, Cas had already moved.

From his position on the floor, Dean could see Castiel move towards Isabelle, angel blade raised and he stopped in front of her, the metal touching her skin just below the chin.

“Release him.” Cas said, his voice low. Dean could almost feel the sheer willpower emanating from Cas, but he knew the angel would use his blade if need be.

Isabelle didn’t move, eyes going to the angel.

“Everyone, just calm down.” Magnus now said, hands raised.

“He’s a vamp-” Dean said, though he was starting to feel more embarrassed than anything else. This chick literally had him pinned on the floor in a matter of seconds and he didn’t even see it coming.

Cas’ hand was steady and unmoving.

“Yes? So?” Isabelle spat and Dean narrowed his eyes at her. 

He then stared at Sam, who had just as a surprised look on his face as he himself did, he figured. Then, he could see Magnus’ cat-eyes, glinting golden but there was no mistake - he looked amused.

Alec was rubbing his eyes. “Yes. He is a vampire, and our friend. Family. He is harmless.”

“Family? I knew you liked me!” Simon said, earning a glare from Alec, then “Also, I’m not entirely harmless. I am a vampire, I am freakishly strong and drink blood.” he finished, almost explanatory. 

Dean could see Sam’s hand ball into a fist.

“Simon, shut up.” Alec said pointedly.

Dean looked up at Isabelle, whose eyes were on Simon now. “He is my husband. So what if he’s a vampire? Do they not teach manners from where you come from?” she asked.

And Dean realized that this world was very different from theirs. Here, a lot of things they thought to be monsters, coexisted.

“Cas,” he said slowly, looking up at the angel. “Put that away.”

Castiel stared down at him with wide eyes. In his low voice, he said “Dean…” but the hunter shook his head.

The angel, very slowly, retracted his blade, mouth set in a hard line. Dean felt his heart pace quicken a little as he recognized the pure worry and protective demeanor in Cas’ eyes.

He raised his hands (with difficulty, as he was still pinned to the floor) and looked at Isabelle. “I’m sorry. Where we come from, vampires are usually bad news.”

“Not always, though.” Sam reminded him and with a pang, Dean realized what his brother meant. He gritted his teeth.

“Right. Sorry, anyways. Let me up now?” he said and Isabelle gave him a oneover.

She released him, the whip retracting and with awe, Dean saw that it turned into a bracelet, wrapping itself around her wrist.

“Well, it’s been a while since someone tried to kill me. Can’t say I’ve missed it.” the vampire said now, carding a hand through his hair.

Cas came closer to Dean, his hand touching his shoulder gently, an unspoken question in his eyes.

Dean felt humiliated, but the feeling of Cas close to him and his arm on his faded out that feeling, replacing it with calm.

“Cas, I’m fine.” he shrugged it off, avoiding the angel’s blue eyes.

Alec plopped down on the couch, holding his head. “I feel a headache coming on. Can everyone just sit down and try not to kill each other?”

Dean felt a little bit sorry for the guy - being in a position as he was, he must’ve had a lot of responsibilities. Alec also seemed to be their kind of person - going through hell and fire to keep his family safe. Dean could respect that.

He moved to the armchair, sitting down.

Sam went towards the couch, Cas taking the seat next to him carefully.

Isabelle, after fussing over Simon ( _I’m fine, Iz. I can’t believe you had to save me. Again._ ), gingerly took her seat on the couch, father from Cas. Simon stood next to her.

Isabelle’s eyes were still eyeing Dean suspiciously.

Alec opened his mouth. The words spilled out, informing the pair of everything that had happened so far, including the basic knowledge of the world Dean, Sam and Cas had come from. 

Dean felt exhausted, sitting on the couch and listening to this ‘shadowhunter’, Alec, explain who they were to his sister and her husband. Sam would put in a few words here and there, but Dean could see that Sam was just as tired.

Just as worried as he was. Something like this had never happened before. Sure, time travel, another universe, but this time, there was no one on their end to help them get back home.

He wasn’t about to say it out loud, but he was having doubts about if this warlock-guy would actually be able to help them. 

His eyes glided over Sam, his face that was etched with worry as much as apprehension, to the angel sitting next to his brother.

From his viewpoint in the armchair (that was the single most comfortable thing he’d ever sat on, by the way) he could see their faces clearly. Their body language.

Sam was bumping his leg nervously, but there was a small smile on his face now, as the newcomers showered Alec with questions.

Dean’s eyes found Cas, who was looking at the warlock and the shadowhunter, specifically their intertwined hands. Dean wondered what might be going on inside that head of his.

Cas had, once again, come to his defence in a matter of a second. It still amazed Dean how Cas could be this oblivious, adorable angel and then turn into this protective, all-mighty higher being.

Dean could never decide which he liked more.

The thoughts running around in his head were scaring him, but the flow wouldn’t stop. After talking to Cas, after hearing him say ‘Anyone would be lucky to have you’, made all of these… mixed feelings rushing back. 

It’s not as if Dean didn’t think Cas was handsome. Or cute. Or family. Or anything else. He thought all of these things and more, but he never let himself stop to think what it all meant. 

It was just knowledge he had and tucked away. 

He felt different around the angel, but he didn’t know what it meant and that scared him. 

He realized he’d been staring at Cas for a while now, not really seeing him, but he blinked and saw Cas staring back. And this time, he didn’t look away.

The blue eyes looked concerned, almost questioning, as if Dean’s confirmation about his well-being wasn’t enough for the angel. Cas’ hand was splayed on the couch, his fingers tapping on it.

Dean averted his gaze, when Alec said “And that’s what we know. What about you Magnus?”

Wait, what?

“Um, what are we talking about again?” Dean asked, slightly confused.

Sam’s eyes went to Cas and then Dean. He smirked “About what we’ve found out so far.” 

Dean nodded, ignoring the look Sam gave him. That ‘knowing’ look he always gave him, like he’d know something about Dean that he himself didn’t. It was maddening, to say the least.

“Damn, still can’t believe he’s an actual angel. Iz, you got threatened by an actual angel!” Simon said, clearly excited.

“Yeah, lucky me.” Isabelle said sarcastically, but the smile she gave her husband was warm and soft.

“I do apologize about that. I acted on reflex,” Cas said in his plain and simple way. Direct and straight to the point.

Sometimes, Dean appreciated it. Sometimes, it drove him crazy. But that was just Cas and the way he was. 

Dean found himself thinking that he'd never change that, wouldn’t have it any other way.

Isabelle was now waving her hand in dismissal. “You came to the rescue of your own. Just as I did. I can understand that. We’re cool.” 

Cas tilted his head at her last words and scrunched his nose a little and Dean found himself thinking _‘My god, that’s adorable’_. Then, _‘Great, I’m turning into a teenage chick’_.

“If by that you mean we are on good terms, then yes. And thank you.” Cas then replied. 

Isabelle gave him a look. “You’re really something, aren’t you?” she asked, slightly teasing.

Castiel didn’t seem to get what she meant by that, but before he could ask, Magnus intervened.

“Yes, we’ve already established the awkward and straight-to-the-point ways of ‘angel talk’, moving on from that,” he snapped his fingers, making a book land in his lap out of thin air “This book you found, I think I can translate it. But it’ll take me some time.”

Dean was still not used to seeing things appear out of nowhere.

Magnus squinted his eyes a little, finger moving over the words written in the book. “Also, to make a portal of this kind, I’m gonna need some ingredients. Alec, darling.” the warlock turned to his husband.

The way they looked at each other was so unguarded and raw, that Dean had the urge to look away. Like he wasn’t supposed to witness it.

“Maybe you could run by the Shadow Market? Oh, and take the hunters with you? They could be of help. Castiel can stay here and help me.” Magnus said, his smile small and directed only to his husband.

“What? A shadow market? What in the hell is that? And why do we need to-” Dean started, but Sam interrupted.

“Dean, relax.” Sam said, “The least we could do is help in any way we can. They’re doing all the work as it is.”

As always, Sammy was right, but it’s not as if Dean was going to say that out loud.

“Fine. Why does Cas have to stay, though?” he crumbled, not realizing how that might have sounded.

“Don’t want to leave your boyfriend with Magnus? Good call.” Isabelle said, smirking at him.

Dean’s eyes snapped up and he saw Sam giving him an amused look, while Cas’ face seemed more… unsure.

“I’m not-” Dean started, but Alec cut in.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he said, looking at his sister and ignoring the hunter. 

She shrugged in reply. “Oh you know, blue eyes… Magnus loves blue eyes.” she said, her tone wicked and eyes glinting.

Alec clenched his teeth. “Maybe I should stay and you should go.” he said to his sister and brother-in-law. 

Magnus slapped his shoulder. “Alec! Don’t be ridiculous. Take the hunters and come back with these.” he handed Alec a paper. “I can’t believe you're jealous.” Magnus then shook his head, smirking.

“I’m not.” Alec pressed. Magnus sent him a look.

“Sure, darling.” He then turned to Dean, Cas and Sam.

“I need Castiel because he is the only one of you three who probably gets what’s going on. Being an angel, he has more profound knowledge of portals and other otherworldly things. He might be able to help.” 

Cas, to Dean’s surprise, nodded. “I’ll do whatever I can.” 

Magnus clapped his hands. “Excellent.”

He got up with Alec, wrapping arms around his neck and Dean tried hard not to stare.

“Get back safe, okay?” Magnus said, low and steady, his cat-eyes now out of sight. 

Alec leaned in to press a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. “Always, my love.” 

Alec let him go and gestured to Isabelle and Simon. “You two. Get lost.”

“Rude.” Isabelle said now. “We could help.”

“We’ve got enough on our plates.” Alec said even more rudely. 

Dean tried not to laugh.

Isabelle pursed her lips. “Simon, didn't’ we need to go to the Shadow Market anyways?”

“We did?” the vampire asked and yelped as Isabelle kicked his leg “Ah, right, we did.” 

This time, Dean did laugh. 

“Fine, whatever, just don’t get in my way. You two, let’s go.” Alec now said, his voice even more commanding than before. 

Dean wasn’t a fan, but he could understand where it came from. Judging by the background info they had given them, Alec was practically in charge of running the place.

He got up, exchanging a glance with Sam.

His brother nodded, clapping his shoulder before he went towards their jackets, and Dean took a moment to talk to Cas.

He stood before him, slightly awkward, thinking if there was any other way of saying ‘Be safe’ so that it didn’t sound like Magnus’ words spoken just a few minutes ago. 

Or maybe, that’s exactly how he wanted to say them to Cas.

Before he could say anything, though, Castiel’s hand went to his arm. Through his jacket, he could feel Cas’ fingers curl around his wrist very gently.

His blue eyes were fixed on him. “Call me, if you need anything. And be careful. I do trust the tall hunter, but I don’t like the fact that we won’t be together.” Dean looked up, hearing Cas’ words and the angel seemed to panic just for a moment.

“Us three. I don’t like us separated.” Castiel said and Dean felt something deflate in him. 

Was that disappointment? And for what? Cas loved Sam and Dean just as they loved him. 

Sam and Dean thought of Cas as family. So why did Dean feel like he wanted Cas to talk just about him, for once, not including Sam?

“Uh, yeah. Me neither. But Sam’s right. We gotta do whatever we can to help.” Dean replied, Cas’ hand on his still softly gripping his wrist.

Cas’ eyes seemed slightly sad. His mouth was set into a hard line. “I know.” he said softly.

Dean swallowed, thinking of anything else to say. “You be careful, too.” he finally settled on the words. 

Cas smiled a little, changing his face from worrisome to something else. To a happier emotion.

Dean could feel Cas’ fingers around his wrist squeeze, just a little, before he let go and stepped back. 

Dean turned around, quickly, before he could say anything else that might’ve not been as casual as ‘be safe’. 

Magnus was saying goodbye to the others at the door and Dean walked next to Sam, who gave him a look.

“Don’t.” he gritted his teeth.

Sam huffed. “I didn’t say anything.”

Dean shook his head, sighing. “You were gonna.” 

When they walked out of the apartment, Sam said “He’ll be fine.”

Dean wanted to snap something back. Like ‘I don’t care’, or ‘What are you talking about?’, but instead, he looked over his shoulder.

Cas was standing next to the couch, looking after them and his blue eyes were fixed on Dean. He looked lonely.

“I know.” Dean just said, letting himself focus on the task at hand.

//

Cas watched the door close and felt extremely out of place, standing in the living room of this shiny person who was now staring at him with a big smile on his face.

“Alright, Castiel, let’s go to my study. I want to show you something.” Magnus said and turned, without even waiting to see if the angel would follow.

Cas obviously did, since he did not have any desire to stay in the living room, alone with the cat, who was staring at him with his yellow eyes. Cas still wasn’t entirely sure if he liked the furry creature or not.

The study was different then most of the loft, as Cas had already detected before. A lot of the place was decorated very elegantly and by someone (he suspected the warlock) that had good taste.

But the study was more similar to an ancient library, except for the various paintings on the walls and the big mahogany desk with a very comfortable looking chair behind it. 

The bigger table before it, the one they had been around and searching for clues or knowledge of Alternate Universes, was still cluttered with books and papers.

Magnus stopped before his desk, placing the book Sam had inspected earlier on the table. He snapped his fingers, opening it at a page.

Castiel came a little closer, minding the ‘personal space’. He could almost hear Dean say the words in his head. Strangely, it was comforting. 

“Alright. I wanted to ask you something. You said that you’re an angel, right? And you have heavenly powers, as I understand. Well, I still need to translate some of the passages, but what I can tell you, is that we’ll need a lot of power to pull this off.” the warlock was pointing onto the words scribbled in a foreign language, not even Castiel could read it.

“Okay.” he said, when Magnus gave him time to catch up, he guessed.

“Right, and as powerful as I may be, the energy I’m talking about here is… well, more than just one warlock. It would need a lot of us. And I don’t really feel comfortable involving anyone else into this whole ordeal. It could get Alec in trouble.” 

As the warlock talked, Castiel observed him and his body language. He looked so much different than anyone he’d ever met. He was wearing a lot of glittery substance, in his hair and on his face and what seemed to be make-up.

His hands gestured wide as he spoke, his voice confident, but determined as he talked about his husband. Cas knew this man must love that hunter very much, for he wanted nothing but the best for him. Proven by the fact that the warlock chose not to involve anyone else, for the sake of his husband and his position in the so-called ‘Shadow World’.

Castiel narrowed his eyes a little at the warlock’s words. “What has this got to do with me being an angel?” he didn’t follow.

Magnus raised a brow, but his smile seemed to be somewhat pitiful. “Castiel, you’re an angel. With powers. Surely, if I’d channel them, it’d be enough to open a portal and get you back home. I can do the locating spell for a portal in your universe on my own, but I need your help to create one to let you pass,” Magnus explained patiently.

Castiel felt himself deflate a little. He hadn’t expected this, to be honest, but it did make sense. And he hated to be of disappointment.

“I’m afraid that might not be possible.” he said slowly, hands on his sides. The warlock gave him a questioning look. He sighed.

“My powers are not at their fullest. My grace is somewhat depleted.” he said, plainly. 

“Your… grace.” Magnus repeated. “You’re not dying, are you?”

The warlock seemed genuinely concerned. 

Castiel shuffled on his feet. “No, not dying. I’m just not strong enough. The grace I have left now might not be enough to help you.” His tone was apologetic.

He felt useless, once again. A shell of the angel he once was.

It startled him when he felt Magnus’ hand on his arm, gentle and reassuring. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure you’ll find your… grace. And if this is too much for you, I can think of something else. I didn’t know. But you needn’t be sorry.”

His words were spoken kindly and Castiel was amazed by how this person, a stranger to him, could be so sympathetic. He’d found that humans sometimes were, but Magnus was not human, right? 

Magnus smiled at him. “You’re still you, whether or not you have your grace. I lost my magic once and I felt as if I’d never be whole again. It’s the people you love that remind you, that it’s not about powers or even what you can do for others with them.” 

The warlock’s face seemed sorrowful now, as if reminding a bad memory, but the small smile on his face told otherwise. “It’s about you still believing you’re yourself, even without all that. And the people who we love, will always believe that. Why shouldn’t we?”

Castiel let the words mull over in his mind. If he didn’t have his grace, he’d be human. But if he’d be human, would he still be Castiel? Would he still be himself, and not the vessel he’d stolen?

“Maybe, we don’t want to disappoint the people we love, because they have always seen you in some particular way,” Castiel said now, finding it easy to talk to this shiny man. 

Something about those cat-eyes was encouraging - they were warm and reminded Castiel of the blue of angel-eyes. Opposite of colour, but both glowing the same. “Maybe, it’s because these people always assume you’re powerful and can always come through, that we don’t allow ourselves to be who we want to be.” he finished.

Magnus had now averted his gaze from the book entirely, and it was sitting on the desk, forgotten. “And who do you want to be, Castiel?” Magnus asked him, light and not at all pushing.

It felt weird, to have someone ask such questions of the angel. He’d never really allowed himself to think about these things. Not in such magnitude, at least. 

He’d had his mission, he’d failed. He’d failed many times, the losses suffered more than fights won. And yet, there was always something that he wished he’d be able to do.

“I think I’d want to be someone who is not afraid to show other people their true feelings.” Cas said, “To be someone that you can always count on to do the right thing” his tone heavy and tired. 

He hadn’t even known he was going to say all that, but here he was, spilling them like in a confession stand.

Magnus hummed thoughtfully, leaning on the table. “The thing about always doing the right thing,” he started “is that one person’s right might be the others wrong.”

Cas sighed, his lips going into a thin line. He took a step back, sitting into a vacant chair behind him. “That’s why it’s so strenuous.”

Magnus nodded. “But that’s why we have the ability to lean on others, when that happens. To share a burden is easier than to play a martyr and face the consequences, should you choose to do the wrong thing.”

Castiel stared at the man. He’d been alive for so long, but so had this warlock. For once, maybe there was someone who understood how he felt.

“I see you’re doubting yourself - that’s completely normal. Most of the time, that’s what we do - we doubt ourselves. That’s the harsh truth, but you know,” Magnus now touched a ring on his finger, the one that he shared with his husband, “We come back to the fact that it’s not something you have to do alone.”

“Showing people your true feelings can be scary, especially when you’re not sure of how they will react, but in the end, it’s the best way to go. At least you won’t be stuck wondering, ‘what if?’” the warlock now said, a smile playing on his lips “And for you and I, that ‘what if’ will haunt us for the rest of our lives, which might be centuries.”

Castiel could only agree, but there was something in Magnus’ voice that made him look up. He’d gotten better at reading other people’s expressions and there was definitely something that this warlock knew but he did not.

“Are you saying that since we might live in regret for centuries, we should say what we think at all times?” he asked, incredulous. That’s the opposite of what Sam and Dean had taught him. He was still adjusting to it.

Magnus came to sit across from him, on a chair that he snapped closer to him from the corner. He moved graciously, like a cat, which would make sense. He did have cat-eyes. 

“I mean,” Magnus said, chuckling “that sometimes speaking the painful truth is better than a beautiful lie. Feelings or emotions are never black an white. They’re more like symptoms.”

Castiel tilted his head, not understanding that, but Magnus smirked at him. “I’ve seen the way you look at Dean. Warlock, vampire, angel, human - we all feel the same way. It’s what we do with that knowledge that counts.” Magnus got up, going towards the window and looked outside at the blackening sky.

Cas waited and then Magnus continued, turning towards him again, “Do you want to live the rest of your eternity, thinking ‘what if I had told him how I feel?’, or do you want to find out what happens if you do?”

Cas let the silence envelope them, feeling his vessel’s heart, _his heart_ , beat loud in his chest. 

His mind wandered to the times when he’d stop himself from saying things because the other person might find it uncomfortable. Or wouldn’t reciprocate the sentiments. 

The times when Dean had prayed to him, or called upon him. The times he’d been so reluctant to come, because he was afraid that if he’d do that, he won’t be able to stop. He won’t be able to stop coming, whenever Dean calls to him. 

Like a siren in the night, Cas had always answered his calls, one way or another. Before, he wasn’t sure why. There was no explanation. Now, he was starting to think that maybe there was.

“And you? You stopped wondering ‘what if’, and seized the opportunity?” Castiel asked now, breaking the silence and nodding towards Magnus’ ring.

The smile that spread on the warlock’s lips was so soft, bright that Cas was wondering if it was ever possible to love someone so much as this man did.

“Yes. And it was the best decision I ever made. My heart could’ve been broken, but I still wouldn't change the fact that I let myself feel the way I did. I acted on it, even though the chance of getting hurt was greater than the chance of having my feelings returned.”

Magnus’ face was soft, his eyes on the wedding band on his finger. Cas stayed silent. 

“Alexander was the best thing that ever happened to me, regardless of the fact that he might’ve not returned the love I felt. That’s just the risk I was willing to take.” he finished, and Castiel nodded .

He thought about the green eyes that sometimes haunted him in his dreams. The way he felt a strange sense of longing, when Dean wasn’t around, kind of like right now. 

Maybe it was wrong to think so, but Castiel was sure that there was a way to love someone as much as Magnus loved Alec. 

Because now, listening to his own heart and his own thoughts, he wanted to find that way. He didn’t think he could live with the ‘what if’ haunting him, forever.


	4. Supposed To Be You And Me Against The World, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec swallowed, kneeling in front of his husband. “Hey, look at me.” he said gently and Magnus did, his eyes so full of worry, Alec wanted to take all of it, so Magnus would never have to feel sad again.
> 
> “No one is going to die. You’re more powerful than you think. And you care about everyone you cross paths with, even strangers. That’s something you don’t see every day.”
> 
> Magnus sighed, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “I don’t even know how this escalated so quickly. Should’ve known Dean would react that way. Even if they don’t understand what’s going on between them, the reaction is still the same. “
> 
> Alec clicked his tongue. “They’ll work it out. But you won’t be of any use to anyone if you don’t rest, my love.”
> 
> He could feel Magnus’ resistance give in at the endearment and Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ shirt, slowly taking it off.
> 
> One by one, all of his clothes came off and Alec stood up, hands wrapping around Magnus and picking him up. 
> 
> He went to his side of the bed and gently laid his husband down, covering him with a blanket. He shed his own clothes, set an alarm for three hours from now, and crawled under the blanket as well.
> 
> It was almost 12 a.m. now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you sons of bitches, I'm back!!
> 
> I decided that the next chapter will be the last of this fic, with a promise of a sequel. It will also resolve some tension built up between Cas and Dean, so it'll be worth the wait, I promise.
> 
> Thank you Arsis, for betaing this, as always. My Destiel would be nothing without you (if that makes sense). I'm love you.
> 
> Enjoy! *throws peace sign*

The Shadow Market was bustling with people, just as always. Alec couldn’t count all the times he’d been here, but every time was different.

The smell of herbs and something that reminded him of the scent of garlic washed over them as they stepped past a Faerie booth. The Seelie, who had a body covered with tattoos and piercing red eyes, waved at them.

Alec ignored her, just as he did most of the people. He knew exactly what he needed and where to get them, and they didn’t need any distractions to lose time. 

A glance in Dean’s and Sam’s direction told him that A. these men were on high alert, their hands in fists, and B. they were mostly amazed by the whole ordeal.

“What is this place?” Sam asked, looking around with wide eyes. A vampire brushed past him, baring his teeth, but he was gone before Sam could even react.

“The Shadow Market. Everyone in the shadow world comes here to bargain, to buy and sell things that are… not mundane, mostly” Alec explained.

He pulled at Dean’s sleeve as the hunter almost stepped into a green pile of goo, that a warlock was trying to disperse.

“Every country with a shadowhunter population has one.” he said, letting go of the man, who blinked stupidly at the warlock.

Simon was walking next to Alec, whistling a tune. “Yeah, and they always have the coolest stuff. And it’s one of the places where all downworlders get together.”

“Downworlders?” Sam asked, obviously trying to remember what Alec and Magnus had told them about the Shadow World.

“Vampires, Seelies, Werewolves, Warlocks. Those who aren’t shadowhunters, mundanes or demons.” Isabelle explained, coming up to Simon and brushing away some of the faerie dust that had settled on his shoulder when a girl with green dreadlocks and pointy ears had passed them.

A werewolf whistled as they passed by, winking at them. Alec was ready to tell him off, when the guy said “Hey, you with the green eyes! Fancy a drink?”

Dean’s head whipped towards the werewolf and he had an awkward smile on his face “I- Um, I’m flattered, really-” 

“But he’s taken,” Sam interrupted Dean’s stuttering.

To Alec’s amusement, Dean’s face was now slightly red.

“What the hell, man?” Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dude, did you want to go on a date with the werewolf guy over there?”

The said man observed them as Alec led the way further into the maze of booths, stopping here and there for the ingredients Magnus needed. 

“Let me know if you change your mind!” the man yelled at their backs and Sam rolled his eyes excessively. 

Alec turned to Isabelle and Simon. “Why don’t you go to Sue’s. She’ll have these, and I’ll take the rest.” he handed them a piece of paper. 

“Alright, meet you in 15?” Isabelle asked, but Simon made a hesitant noise.

“No way Sue’s not going to bargain.” he announced and Isabelle sighed.

“You're right. Meet you in 25?”

With that, they disappeared into the crowd.

“Come on,” Alec said to Sam and Dean, who were busy staring at a human skull on one of the stands. “That bites, by the way.”

The two men quickly stepped back and Alec suppressed a smirk.

When they reached the east corner of the market, Alec heard a familiar voice. There was a small crowd gathered at one of the booths and Alec, being as tall as he was, saw a glimmer of gold.

“Listen, if you don’t want to get in trouble, I suggest you get a permit and come back when you have one. Oh, and maybe stop selling the human hearts.” Jace was saying.

“They’re not human.” came a reply and Alec elbowed closer, seeing that the one supposedly selling hearts was a bulky looking werewolf, with his gray hair hanging dirty on his shoulders.

Jace’s hand was firmly perched on his seraph blade. “Jackyll, I’m not kidding. This is the third time, man.”

Clary was standing behind Jace, hands crossed and a heeled boot tapping the ground. Her red locks were flowing on her back, eyes going over the crowd just in case someone decided to interfere. Not that they would.

Everyone knew who this werewolf was and everyone agreed that he was more trouble than worth.

“I’d hate to go to Alec with this… You know he’d be so disappointed and very, very pissed off.” Jace now said and the werewolf looked at Jace suspiciously.

Alec came closer and the crowd dispersed a little. “Is that what you go around doing? Threatening people with my mere existence?” 

Jace looked up, a big smile on his face. “Bro! Hey!” he said, embracing him. Alec could feel their parabatai bond grow stronger as he felt Jace’s happiness in seeing him.

“Not always,” Jace replied “Sometimes I just tell them stories about how you like to dress up and dance ballet.” 

Clary snorted.

“Very funny,” Alec said, turning towards the werewolf who now seemed slightly more upset than before. “Jackyll, what’s this about human hearts?”

The werewolf shuffled his legs. “They’re not…” he mumbled, like he didn’t want anyone to know.

“Ah,” Alec said, examining his booth “Did you try to sell these off as human hearts?”

The werewolf glared at him, while a few suspicious looking warlocks mumbled and walked away. “I had potential customers!”

Jace looked confused. “Wait, so no human hearts?”

“He was just trying to sell these off as one's. Jackyll knows the penalty for trafficking human hearts.” Alec said, staring the guy down. “He also knows that no one here is allowed to sell without a permit. Sue’s had her hands full with you enough times.”

The warlock woman was in charge of the Shadow Market and how it was run and she and Alec had monthly meetings to make sure that everything ran smoothly.

Of course, there were illegal things sold in the darker corners of the Market, but well… sometimes you just turned a blind eye, when it didn’t harm anyone.

Jackyll seemed to shrink in size. “I don’t- I was just about to get one! They cost a fortune, you know!”

Alec wasn’t impressed. “By the Angel, not this again,” he sighed.

He looked towards Jace and then Sam and Dean, who looked like they had no clue what was going on. They probably didn’t.

“Permit, or no selling.” Alec said to the werewolf, who rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll bloody get it then, won’t I?” he said, muttering something else while he walked away. 

Alec tried his best not to notice the people staring up at him in awe. He was still not used to it. He went to Jace and Clary, who were now eyeing Sam and Dean.

“Don’t ask, it’s been a day… days.” Alec said, rubbing his eyes. 

Jace’s hand went to his shoulder. “Alec, man, I can feel you being tensed and worried. You gotta loosen up. Anything we can do?”

Alec caught Dean’s weird look. 

He sighed, head falling back. “What now?” he asked, not unkindly, from the hunter.

Dean seemed slightly taken by surprise but then pointed between him and Jace “What did you mean by, you can feel him being tense?”

Jace smiled and it was a proud smile. It made Alec feel a lot younger, back when it was just him and Jace against the world.

“We’re parabatai, man.” he said like it was the best thing in the world.

Dean and Sam stared at them, dumbfounded.

“Parabatai means brothers in battle but also in heart. Our souls are tethered together. If one dies, a part of the other dies, too.” Alec recapped quickly.

Jace glared at the hunters. “Who even are you?”

Clary coughed, getting their attention. 

“Jace, I’m sure if Alec would need our help, he’d say so.”

Sometimes, Alec was very grateful for Clary. Sometimes, the redhead would get an ever better sense of Alec than his parabatai himself. 

Jace was clearly about to protest, when Alec said “Brother, I’m fine. Nothing me and Magnus can’t handle. It’s a long story, and I really don’t want to get into it right now.” he rubbed his eyes tiredly and saw Clary give him a sympathetic glance.

The blonde seemed slightly wounded, but said “Okay. Whatever you need, though, we’re here. Just say the word.”

Alec felt his heart tighten in his chest. Of course his family would always be there for him, but to hear them say it out loud always made him feel very emotional. Not that he would show it.

“Um, not to interrupt what I’m sure is a very touching moment, but aren’t we on a clock?” Dean asked. Sam shoved an elbow at him and Dean spared a confused glance at his brother.

Alec was about to reply when Izzy and Simon returned to them, holding a bag.

“I can’t believe that woman,” Isabelle was saying, a frown on her face.

“Hey, at least it wasn’t something weird, like, newborn baby’s blood or something.” Simon said, almost wistfully, and then spotted their expanded company. “Fray!”

He went to hug his best friend and Isabelle said “Jace? Aren’t you supposed to be patrolling out on the banks? Demon nest?”

The blonde blinked and shrugged. “Underhill’s got it.”

“You let him take your workload, again?” Alec chastised, as if he was speaking to a small child. 

“Jace has been shedding the responsibility from day one, thought you knew that.” Simon chided, letting go of Clary.

“Don’t make me kick your ass again, Lewis.” Jace replied, moving in when Simon raised his hand and they fistbumped.

“I’ll never understand men.” Isabelle sighed and then turned to Sam and Dean. “How are you boys finding the Shadow Market?”

Sam said “It’s....nice” while Dean asked “Boys?” with a raised eyebrow.

Isabelle smiled brightly. “You haven’t managed to drink any weird liquids or get turned into a rat, so I’d call it a win.”

Dean’s face looked like he would kill someone if he’d be turned into a rat. Sam stared at Isabelle in surprise.

“Yeah, that happened to me once. It wasn’t pleasant.” Simon scrunched up his nose. 

Sam and Dean stared at Simon, like he’d gone mad.

“Enough with the chit-chat.” Alec said with a stern voice.

“Uh oh, the Inquisitor is here, better watch out.” Clary said, amused. Alec spared her a deathly glare and then turned to his sister.

“Got everything?” he asked, impatient. 

Isabelle handed the bag over dutifully, winking at Sam and Dean. Alec took it and then eyed his sister and Simon.

“Alright, I’m heading back with these two,” he pointed a thumb at Dean and Sam, “You head back to the Institute. And make sure Jace goes on patrol.”

Jace made a noise, but Isabelle said “Yes, sir.”, saluting him.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go.” he said to Sam and Dean, before waving to the others as they parted ways.

“That was,” Sam started, when they exited the Market “Eventful.” he finished after a long pause.

Alec peered at the two.

“I know this might be overwhelming, but the less people know the better. And besides, hopefully you’ll be getting back home in under 24 hours.”

Dean and Sam didn’t look very convinced, then again, Alec could understand.

Why would they trust a word he said? When even Alec didn’t know if he was speaking the truth. He had every faith in his husband, but there were a lot of things, factors, that even his husband couldn’t control.

When they reached the loft and Alec’s hand went to the doorknob, he felt instantly better. It was as if he could feel Magnus there and it calmed him.

As they entered, the place looked empty.

“Magnus?” Alec called out softly and the warlock came to view from his study.

His hair was adorably messed up and he looked tired, much like Alec felt, but there was that smile on his face. The one he always got when Alec was around.

“Darling, I was beginning to think you’d lost our way. Or rather, lost our companions.” Magnus said, with a hint of amusement, gliding over to them.

He was still wearing the clothes he’d been wearing before, and he melted into Alec’s arms as soon as he reached him.

“Hello, love. Everything good?” Alec asked, pressing a kiss into Magnus’ hairline.

“Perfect. Better, now that you’re here.” Magnus replied, and instead of being reserved like Alec, he kissed his husband right on the mouth.

Alec’s friends and family were used to such displays of affection from them. When they parted, he noted that Dean and Sam probably… weren’t.

He didn’t let go of Magnus, though, holding him close and staring down at him, the bag still in his hands.

“You look tired. You should take a nap.” Alec said, worry clouding his voice.

“I will, just as soon as I finish the spell.” the warlock said and then, he suppressed a yawn.

“Cas?” Dean called out and the trench-coat guy, Castiel, emerged from the same room as Magnus had.

“You’re back.” the angel marked and Alec noticed that he stopped next to the couch, quite a distance from the rest of them, eyes on Sam and Dean.

No, eyes on Dean.

“Castiel was very helpful. In fact,” Magnus said, disentangling himself from Alec, “We realized that we’d need a little more power than what I have. I think I might have to call Cat.”

The last part was meant for Alec, who frowned. 

“Who’s Cat?” Sam asked, confused, while Dean went towards Castiel, stopping in front of him and asking him something in a low voice.

Alec turned to Sam. “Another warlock. Why don’t we make coffee and then sit down for a second, so Magnus can update us on how we’re doing on the whole ‘sending you home’ thing.”

Sam nodded, going towards his brother, who now patted the angel on the shoulder awkwardly, and Alec saw the blue eyes follow the hunter as he took a seat on the couch.

“Do you have any beer?” Dean asked, kicking feet up on the table and waving his hand.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a beer bottle appeared in Dean’s hand, who almost dropped it.

“Dude, you gotta stop doing that.”

Magnus clicked his tongue. “I’m nothing but hospitable. Feet off the table.”

Dean gave him a sheepish look, removing his feet and Alec suppressed a smirk. He couldn’t count the times Magnus had used the same chastising tone with Jace, when he put his feet on the coffee table.

Alec moved to the kitchen, while the three guests took their seats in the living room.

Magnus snapped the bag into his office, probably, and then followed the shadowhunter as he tapped the coffee machine.

When Alec took out the mugs, Magnus’ hands snaked around his waist.

“Hello, husband. I missed you.” Magnus said and Alec knew that Magnus didn’t just mean the few hours it took for Alec to get what they needed from the Market.

They’d had a rough couple of weeks, and date nights were scarce. They just missed being with each other.

Alec leaned into his husband, letting his head fall back as Magnus kissed his neck softly.

“Hello back.” Alec said, a little cheesy, but he knew Magnus didn’t mind. The warlock chuckled, humming contently.

They let their eyes roam over the three people in the living room.

“I had a talk with Castiel today.” Magnus said and Alec stared at the angel.

He was sitting, slightly rigid, eyes on Sam and Dean who were talking amongst themselves. 

“I thought you might.”

Magnus slapped his shoulder as he turned Alec around in his arms. “Hey, I’m not that bad.”

Alec let his fingers play with Magnus’ rings on his left hand. “Yes, you are. But I still love you.”

Magnus smiled, looking up at him. His cat-eyes were gone, and Alec could see the sleepiness in his eyes.

“So what amazing dating advice did you have for him?”

Magnus’ hand slid along Alec’s arm, reaching his bicep and then traced a rune with his finger. “Actually, I just sort of told him about us. About you.”

There was something in Magnus’ tone, in his eyes, that made Alec sentimental. A flashback to the night when Magnus was forced to go to Edom was vivid in his mind.

_‘It’s only Edom. You always come back.’_

Alec let his hands steady on Magnus’ hips, pulling him in. “What about me?”

Magnus smiled a cat-like smile, his hand going up to Alec’s neck as he leaned up to ghost his lips along his.

“I just told him how it wasn’t just us finding each other. Sometimes, it feels like our souls already knew each other. They were just lost, and reunited.”

Alec didn’t always believe in destiny and all that, but when Magnus talked about it, it felt like the realest thing in the world. 

“Did you tell him that you are the best thing that ever happened to me?” Alec asked, leaning down and giving Magnus an eskimo kiss. “‘Cause you are.”

Mangus smiled against his lips when he connected them, but when Alec’s hand slid to Magnus’ hair, he stopped. Instead, he opened his mouth a little and let Alec melt into him.

Alec made a displeased noise when Magnus pulled away. 

“We have company, darling.” Magnus said and Alec raised an eyebrow.

“When has that ever stopped you?”

The warlock gave him a wink and turned, taking two of the mugs and leaving Alec with the other three.

When they got to the living room, the three people there seemed to be having an argument of some sort.

“Cas, it’s dangerous. You know you’re not in full power.” Sam was saying. Dean was just scowling at the angel from his spot on the couch.

“I am aware.” Cas said and with surprise, Alec thought he might’ve detected a hint of sarcasm. 

“What’s this then?” Magnus asked, elegantly sitting down after setting the mugs on the table between them.

Dean sat up, pointing at Castiel. “You need him to help you? Why?”

Alec turned to his husband, but Magnus seemed unaffected by Dean’s assaulting tone.

“He is an angel, and Castiel and I talked about it. With his help, and Catarina’s, we might be able to channel enough power to get you back.”

Dean’s face didn’t change as he said “We don’t even know if there is a place to get back to.”

This seemed to brighten up Magnus’ face for some reason.

“Actually,” he said, snapping his fingers and making the book from earlier fall to his lap “I did the locating spell listed here. I managed to find an opening in your universe and my guess is, it’s the remnants of the same one you came through from.”

“That’s great news, Magnus.” Alec said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Magnus smiled brightly at him.

“Now, all we need to do is to make the pentagram and gather the things I told you to bring. And also call Cat, which I already did, I’m just waiting on her reply.” Magnus added, eyeing the rest of them.

“What if something happens? I mean, what if you’re not powerful enough together? And aren’t there any risks?” Dean asked. 

Sam’s eyes went to Dean, but Alec could only see sympathy in them. 

“Dean…” Castiel started, but a look from the hunter shut him up.

Magnus hesitated, Alec could see it. But the warlock sighed, nodding. “Every spell as powerful as this, has it’s cons. It will drain me and Cat from magic. Call it a depletion of magic. Over time, we heal and with some rest, we’ll be back to normal.”

Alec could see Dean’s eyes flicker to Castiel before they went back to Magnus, as if he had another question prepared on the tip of his tongue, but Magnus continued.

“As for Castiel,” Magnus inhaled “I have no idea how this might affect him. I’ve never dealt with his kind of… power before.”

There were a few seconds of silence.

“I told him that I can find another way, if it helps.” Magnus said carefully, but Dean stood up.

“So, you want him to risk his life, on a hunch? That maybe it’ll work?”

“Dean,” this time it was Sam who spoke “He never said it won’t work.”

“Sam is right. The spell will work.” Magnus nodded, though Alec could see he was slightly uncomfortable. The shadowhunter knew that Magnus had expected this conflict, but that didn’t make it any less difficult.

“Oh, right, you just don’t know if Cas will live through it.” Dean huffed out.

“Dean, I want to help. The warlock told me that he can try and find another way, but that will take time. Time we don’t have,” the angel said “the portal to our world is already closing. Who knows when another comes up.”

Dean threw up his hands. “Then we find another way, we always do. Come on, Sam, back me up here?”

Sam looked almost as uncomfortable as Magnus. “Dean, this is Cas’ choice.” he said and Dean stared at him in disbelief.

“Seriously?” 

Cas stood up now, too. “We have a chance to go home, Dean. We’re taking it. Sam’s right, it’s my choice and if it helps you get back home-”

“Don’t talk like you’re not coming back with us!”

Alec saw Dean ball up his hands in fists as his tone rose slightly and Castiel took a few steps towards him.

“Dean,” Sam now said “You can’t honestly say that we wouldn’t do the same thing, if it were the other way around.”

Dean had that same betrayed look on his face, but he zeroed in on Magnus. “There’s no other way?”

Magnus opened his mouth, but the angel beat him to it.

“I’m doing this, Dean. It’s my choice.” he repeated the words again and Alec saw Magnus almost flinch.

He knew his husband wouldn’t have asked Castiel if he knew it would put him in danger. And he’d probably searched for other ways.

He could see that Magnus was about to blame himself for all of this. So he reached out to take his hand, willing his own calm and strength to flow into Magnus.

And unintentionally, Magnus received it. 

“Don’t you think you could’ve at least asked us how we feel about this before you went all heroic ‘team guardian angel’ on us again? We don’t need you to help us at the expense of your own life, Cas!”

Alec could see the way Dean was trapped. He looked like someone pushed into a corner, that he couldn’t get out of.

He would know - he’d been there himself.

“You and Sam have saved me countless times.”

Sam shook his head tiredly. “Cas, so have you.”

Dean’s hand flew to his hair, running it through the strands. “Are you seriously suggesting we just risk it? Just like that? And what happens if you lose all your powers?”

Castiel’s eyes didn’t betray any emotion. “Then we cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“There will be no bridge to come to if you’re dead!” Dean raised his voice again and stared back at the angel with defying green eyes.

Alec could feel the tension, you could cut it with a knife.

“Dean, I’m okay with that, as long as you and Sam get back home safe.” Castiel said, his voice now lower, quieter, but his eyes were on the hunter.

It was like they didn’t even realize there were others in the room.

Alec could feel Magnus tense up against him and he moved even closer.

“Yeah, well, I’m not.” and with that, Dean turned, took the beer bottle from the table and stalked off.

They heard the guest room door close with a bang.

Sam sighed, eyeing Cas, and then he got up slowly, staring at Magnus and Alec. “I’m sorry about that.”

Castiel seemed to convey no emotion, but his head turned towards the closed door.

Without a word, he left towards it, a determined look on his face.

“No, I’m sorry.” Magnus said to Sam and Alec could hear the guilt in his voice. “I should’ve never asked. Then, he wouldn’t feel like it’s his obligation to help.”

Sam shook his head. “You assumed that as an angel, he’d have the power to help. You didn’t know about his grace.”

Magnus’ eyes were still sad, when he hung his head a little and Alec looked up at Sam. 

“Let’s take a few hours rest and then we’ll…” he trailed off and Sam nodded.

“Call us when you’re ready,” he replied.

Before he could leave, Magnus stopped him. “Sam,” he said, hesitating “I don’t mean to be blunt but, you’re not as upset about this as Dean is.”

Alec held his breath, hoping that Magnus hadn’t insulted the hunter. Instead, Sam now had a sad smile on his face.

“We both love Cas like he’s our family. But loving someone and being in love are different. They make us act differently. I’m pretty sure you know more about that then I do,” he sent them a small smile, and Alec could see that Sam meant well. 

He had a worried look as he glanced at Magnus, but Alec nodded to him. _‘He’s okay’_.

Sam nodded back and gestured to the bedroom he had stayed in. “I’ll be in there, trying to sleep, I guess. Call me when you’re ready.”

And then he too, left.

Alec rubbed the back of Magnus’ hand slowly.

“Magnus, you need sleep.”

Even if Magnus wanted to protest, Alec didn’t give him any room to. He gently pulled them both up and with a firmer grip, guided them towards the bedroom.

Once inside, he locked the door and guided Magnus to sit on the bed.

Alec stared down at him and put two fingers under his chin, to make the warlock look back at him. “Magnus, don’t start blaming yourself. Like Sam said, you didn’t know.”

“He could die, Alec.”

Alec swallowed, kneeling in front of his husband. “Hey, look at me.” he said gently and Magnus did, his eyes so full of worry, Alec wanted to take all of it, so Magnus would never have to feel sad again.

“No one is going to die. You’re more powerful than you think. And you care about everyone you cross paths with, even strangers. That’s something you don’t see every day.”

Magnus sighed, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “I don’t even know how this escalated so quickly. Should’ve known Dean would react that way. Even if they don’t understand what’s going on between them, the reaction is still the same. “

Alec clicked his tongue. “They’ll work it out. But you won’t be of any use to anyone if you don’t rest, my love.”

He could feel Magnus’ resistance give in at the endearment and Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ shirt, slowly taking it off.

One by one, all of his clothes came off and Alec stood up, hands wrapping around Magnus and picking him up. 

He went to his side of the bed and gently laid his husband down, covering him with a blanket. He shed his own clothes, set an alarm for three hours from now, and crawled under the blanket as well.

It was almost 12 a.m. now. 

Magnus’ phone buzzed and Alec reached for it, before the warlock could. Maggnus pouted but said nothing. 

With a small smile, Alec read the message. “Cat says she can come over. I’ll tell her to be here at 4, is that okay?”

“Yes, I should be able to,” Magnus yawned “to finish the preparations,” another yawn, “In time.”

Alec chuckled, texting Catarina and then put the phone away next to his, snuggling closer to Magnus after.

He wrapped his arms around Magnus, resting them on his stomach and Magnus’ breathing evened out.

He was asleep before Alec could even give him his goodnight kiss.

He did anyways, pressing his lips on Magnus’ forehead and whispered “Sleep well, Magnus.”

With that, he too drifted off, feeling the exhaustion taking over.


	5. Family Don't End In Blood - Family Isn’t Blood. It's The People Who Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you’re sure it’ll work?” Dean asked, suspicious, but Castiel gave him a small shake of the head.
> 
> “It’ll work.” Magnus said instead, observing Castiel and then Dean. Alec’s eyes went to Sam, who was staring at Castiel with the same anxious look as Dean. 
> 
> There was a moment of silence. 
> 
> “If you want to change your mind,” Magnus started, but Dean cut in.
> 
> “Let’s do this.”
> 
> //
> 
> Do Castiel, Dean and Sam finally get back home? Will Destiel stop acting like idiots and just use their words? Will Malec finally have some peace and quiet so they could have their date?
> 
> Why are you still here? Scroll down and find out :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen up!
> 
> This is the last chapter of this spn/sh merger fic. I can't believe so many of you actually read this disaster, honestly. I chose to end it the way that I did, because it leaves me some room for thought, should I continue to pursue these two worlds simultaneously. 
> 
> With that being said, thank you so so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos - seriously, you've wasted a good amount of your lives, that's like the best compliment I'll ever get.
> 
> To Arsis, my beta, my second half of the Joshcell - thank you for reading through this to make it presentable. You fucking managed to do it without bleaching your eyes out. Aren't you a winner?

Castiel opened the door slowly and stepped inside and into the darkness.

Dean was sitting on the bed there, head in his hands. Just like he had when they first got thrown into this strange world.

A certain kind of sense took over the angel and he knew it was what humans called deja-vu.

He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to approach the hunter - Dean was very complicated. Sometimes, he wanted people to leave him alone. Sometimes, a few words of comfort would suffice. Other times, he let himself be comforted in a form of small touches.

Right now, Cas wasn’t so sure which route was the correct one. 

Even in the dark, he could see Dean’s shoulders move as he exhaled and inhaled slowly, his posture tense. Castiel leaned on the wall next to the door and waited.

There was a thick silence while Castiel tried to figure out if he was the one who was supposed to speak first. Were they even supposed to speak?

But, after his talk with the… warlock, Castiel felt as if he needed to talk. What if Dean’s right, and he won’t get back with the brothers? What if this is the last time they are in the same room together, really?

There’s no coming back if you die in another universe. And that’s saying something, considering how many times all three of them have died and come back.

Castiel found that every time it gets harder. Everytime, it’s harder to accept that someone is really gone and everytime it gets harder to understand the emotions that come along with it.

Finally, he opened his mouth, but all that came out was the familiar “Dean,” in his own low voice. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

Dean doesn’t move, his hands stay where they are and his eyes are hidden from Cas.

Sometimes, Castiel can read Dean like a book when he looks into his eyes, but sometimes, not even him can understand the walking enigma that is Dean Winchester.

“I’m not gonna be okay with it, Cas. You can stop trying.” Dean said, with a raspy voice and Cas leaned his head back against the wall. 

He knew better than to argue with Dean, he won’t see sense if he doesn’t want to. He had to come to the conclusion himself.

“I’m not trying to convince you. I’m just saying that it’s happening.”  
At this, Dean huffed out a breath and removed his hands, the green eyes now on Cas and since it’s dark, he struggled to understand with what emotion Dean is staring at him - anger? anxiety? worry?

“It’s not like you’re sacrificing yourself and then someone snaps their fingers, bringing your feathered ass back to us. It’s different this time.” Dean was trying to make him see sense, Castiel could hear it in his voice.

His eyes were still locked onto Dean’s and as his own were getting used to the darkness, he could make out that they seemed slightly glistening.

“I’m aware of the risks.” Castiel said and now, Dean stood up, hands going into fists. Cas could see the night sky behind him, the stars were blinking in and out of existence like fireflies.

“Then you’re being an asshole, if that’s the case.”

Castiel blinked, confused, at the angry tone in Dean’s voice. “I don’t understand. How is me trying to help you back home ‘being an asshole’?”

Dean’s sigh is frustrated, and his hands were slightly shaking. His lips trembled when he spoke “You think I’d be okay with going back, knowing that you’re either stuck here or dead?”

Castiel tilted his head. “Well, no, not right away I imagine. But after some time, yes.”

He thought about it for a moment and then said gently “There’s still a chance that this will work and we all get home safe.”

“And if we don’t?” Dean asked and there was a tremor in his voice, mirroring the shaking of his balled up hands and Castiel pushed himself off the wall, getting closer to him.

Castiel has always found that if he’s closer to Dean, he can get through to him better and there’s a certain kind of comfort radiating off the hunter, one that makes him calm.

He was starting to see why that is.

“I’m doing this for you,” Castiel said, his voice now quiet. And he adds nothing. He thought about saying ‘for both of you’, which would also be true, but he felt that right now, this is what he needed. 

Maybe this is what needed to be said all along.

“I don’t want you to do it for me.” Dean said defiantly now, his jaw clenching furiously.

Castiel is not entirely sure what came over him, but his hands move to Dean’s, slowly so he wouldn’t pull away, and rest them on his, making him unball his fists.

Dean did it, letting his fingers go limb, but his eyes were staring at Castiel warily. The angel was so close now, he could make out the freckles on Dean’s nose and cheeks and even though he couldn’t see them properly in the dark, he knew where each one was.

“The world needs you, Dean, both of you. But it doesn’t need me.” Castiel said and in all honesty, he could actually say that he believed it. 

He can see Dean frown, like what he said can’t possibly ever be true and then the hunter’s eyes stilled on him as he said with a slightly hoarse voice “I need you, Cas.”

Dean said it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, but he could hear something in the hunter’s voice. It’s similar to the feeling he had been holding in for a long time.

Castiel wasn’t sure what to call it, but it had to be close to something like longing, maybe.

“All the more reason to make sure you get back.” Castiel’s hands were still on Dean’s and he didn’t even realize that one of them, his left, had curled around Dean’s so their fingers intertwined.

It felt so natural, he didn’t even give it a second thought. 

“Cas,” Dean said when he looked towards the angel, but Castiel just let his right hand slide to Dean’s arm and up to his bicep.

They’ve never touched like this. Not like this. 

He was so close, he could hear Dean’s breathing quicken as his heart rate picked up the speed. Castiel noted that his own vessel’s did the same. He wondered if that’s normal.

He tried to think of something to say, but he didn’t get the chance to, because Dean leaned in and Castiel was pulled towards the hunter like a magnet, without realizing it.

Castiel wasn’t sure if it was the question of him never making it back or if it was just the right time, but he could feel Dean’s resistance give in and the walls coming down.

He let it all wash over him when Dean’s lips brushed his very carefully. 

The angel realized he’d been wanting to know what that would feel like. Would it be weird? Awkward? 

It wasn’t, actually. It was strange, though, because he never thought he’d actually get the chance to find out.

Dean’s mouth applied a little more pressure and Cas stepped closer, making their chest touch and his right hand went to his neck, so that his thumb brushed Dean’s jawline.

The stubble there was scruffy and Cas could feel the roughness under his skin. It made his brain flood with interesting and completely foreign thoughts.

Cas’s left hand was still intertwined with Dean’s, when the hunter’s hand slid onto the angel's back, applying just a little pressure.

The angel felt a wave of warmth rush over him and he felt the need to open his mouth and so he did, carefully.

When he let his tongue slip over Dean’s lower lip, the hunter sighed into the kiss and Castiel felt happiness spark inside of him. 

He never knew it could be like this. So simple, but so intimate.

Dean kissed him with a certain kind of desperation, which could’ve been induced by recent events, but Castiel found it even more so unsettling.

It felt like they were kissing for the first time, but also kissing for goodbye.

When Dean broke off, his hand was hanging on the trench coat that Cas was wearing, like he was afraid Castiel might disappear now, and the other was still squeezing Cas’ hand. 

He let his forehead touch Cas’s and the angel tried to slow his breathing, the feeling of euphoria still rushing through his veins, mixing with dread. 

After a few minutes, Cas slid his hand off Dean’s shoulder and when he went to untangle their hands, Dean instantly let out a strangled “Don’t go.”

Castiel was pretty sure he didn't mean ‘right now’, but he still replied. “I wasn’t going to.” 

He just guided Dean over to the bed, making him lie down as he adjusted himself on the bed, so Dean, very slowly and hesitatingly, rested his head on the angel’s chest. 

Castiel’s one hand was wrapped around Dean as their legs were touching slightly, and Dean’s hands rested over his waist.

He could hear the hunter’s breathing slow down, until the angel was sure he was asleep.

Then, and only then, did he have the courage to press a kiss on Dean’s forehead as he whispered “I’m always going to be here.” 

//

Catarina wasn’t as surprised as one might think and she picked up on the details fairly quickly.

Alec was glad that she was there, actually, because Magnus could use the support. His husband looked like he could use a coffee, and Alec would’ve made him one, if the warlock hadn’t already consumed six.

The shadowhunter wrapped an arm around his husband as Magnus leaned into him subconsciously, his tired body having a mind of its own. 

The sleep they got was refreshing nonetheless and Magnus magic was better equipped now for what they had to do next.

Alec’s eyes travelled from Cat, who was speaking to Magnus, towards Sam, who seemed fidgety and hesitating. His hands were wringing themselves and eyes kept glancing towards Dean and Castiel.

The shadowhunter could tell that something had changed there. It was the way Dean and Cas exchanged subtle looks, more soft than before and the way Dean’s hand kept twitching when Castiel stood close enough so he could almost reach out and touch it. 

Dean wasn’t like he was before they woke up. He was more determined, if anything. There were two ways a person would go about the information that was dropped on them yesterday.

One, you would accept and say your goodbye, should worse come to worse. Two, you do everything in your power to fight and hold on to the belief that everything will work out in the end.

Dean was definitely determined to make sure the angel was coming through with them, back to their own world. 

Alec spared a glance at Castiel, who’s eyes were on Dean, even if Dean wasn’t looking. He was so very honest, about everything he did, Alec could tell.

Maybe it was because he was an angel. Maybe that was just how Castiel was. Alec didn’t know, but he found that he hoped that everything would go well, and they’d all get back home, safe and sound. 

Magnus’ ringed fingers grasped his and Alec shook out of his daze. 

“Darling?” Magnus asked and Alec looked down on him, smiling.

“Yes,” he said, looking back on the others. “Are we ready?”

Catarina nodded, giving the three strangers a glance. “Ready as ever, I suppose. Magnus and I will mix the ingredients and draw the pentagram.”

Alec nodded, letting Magnus go but not before he had pressed a firm kiss onto his forehead. 

He watched as him and Catarina went to work in the living room, clearing the area of furniture and their magic flashing blue and white. 

He turned his head, to see that Sam, Dean and Castiel were all watching in awe as the warlocks worked.

“Don’t witches in your universe have this kind of magic?” Alec asked, curious, as Magnus’ blue magic sparked the candles lit. 

Sam shook his head, “No, they don’t have that colourful sparkling thing. Also, they have less…” he stopped, when Magnus waved his hands elegantly to make the ingredients fly about the room “flourish.” Sam finished. 

Alec smiled as he watched his husband work with his friend, pride surging through him. Magnus was powerful, but there was that certain something about him, that made him different, made him special.

When Magnus walked into the room, everyone would smile and admire him. They would watch in awe as he worked, because he did it with style and care, both. 

Or maybe, not all people did. But Alec never noticed them. He didn’t have time to waste his energy on them. For all Alec could care, those people could burn in the deepest pits of hell.

Magnus clapped his hands, when they were done, signalling them to come closer.

They would see the beautifully drawn pentagram on the floor, the dark red lines forming something close to a masterpiece.

“One of our finest works, I think.” Magnus gave Cat a smile as the woman nodded, smiling back.

“I have to admit, sometimes it’s tolerable to work with you.” 

“Excuse me,” Magnus gave a pout “I’m delightful to work with.” 

Catarina rolled her eyes, rolling up the sleeves of her flowing, black dress. “You, angel? Come here.” she said, commanding and Castiel obeyed.

Alec saw the way Dean’s eyes followed his movements and there was something close to desperation in them. 

“How is this going to work?” Alec decided to ask, to make sure they were all on the same page.

Magnus was standing at the tip of the pentagram, while Cat was on his left and Cas now stood on the right.

“We, meaning me and Cat, say the chant - I channel the power of both Cat and Castiel, to make sure I Can hold the portal open long enough for you to slip through.”

“How can Cas come with us if you’re channeling him?” Dean asked immediately, eyes darting to the angel. 

Magnus gives him a quick look but then replies with “When the portal opens, I let Castiel go and Alexander takes his place. He is a nephilim, which means it’ll be enough for those brief moments, as Alec gives me his strength to keep it open.”

Alec and Magnus had already discussed this and Magnus had told him that it would feel much like the last few times he’d shared his strength with Magnus.

Since the portal would already be summoned and created, Castiel would’ve been the one to do most the work, so to speak, and Alec’s job was to let Magnus draw his strength for just a few minutes.

“And you’re sure it’ll work?” Dean asked, suspicious, but Castiel gave him a small shake of the head.

“It’ll work.” Magnus said instead, observing Castiel and then Dean. Alec’s eyes went to Sam, who was staring at Castiel with the same anxious look as Dean. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“If you want to change your mind,” Magnus started, but Dean cut in.

“Let’s do this.”

Alec stood by Castiel, in close proximity and Dean and Sam stood on the edge of the pentagram that was supposed to ‘summon’ the portal.

Alec had been very confused about how this worked. Normally, pentagrams were only to summon creatures, demons.

Magnus had told him that the spell in the book was very old magic, and that to open the gate to another world, the remnants to the said world would have to be ‘summoned’ first. 

Alec trusted Magnus with his whole heart, and now he stood, ready to take his hand as soon as Cas let go.

He ignored the strange and hollow feeling in his gut as Catarina and Magnus started to chant in Latin. 

Sam and Dean were looking alert, both hunters eyes going from Magnus to Cat to Cas. When the white smoke started to rise from the pentagram, Alec could feel a pull, like gravity, towards the center of it.

Magnus’ face was scrunched up in concentration, eyes closed, but when Catarina’s face flinched along with her hand in Magnus’, Alec could tell something was wrong.

There was a glimmering light then, from the center of the pentagram and Alec involuntarily shut his eyes, when it blinded him and he could hear a piercing sound.

It was like a high frequency of some kind of vibration, that shot straight through his brain. At the same time, he grabbed the couch behind him when he felt the pull towards the pentagram.

A breeze like a stormy wind gushed through the loft and Alec could hear Sam’s voice, faint but present, yell “What’s going on?”

Alec saw Dean and Sam being pulled towards the orb of light in the center, just as Cas fell to his knees.

“Alec!” Magnus yelled and he rushed forward, almost slipping to the center himself when Castiel fell on the floor completely and Alec took a hold of Magnus hand.

He could hear someone, who he was sure was Dean, call out “Cas!”, before the shadowhunter felt the spike in his arms as Magnus channelled his strength and Catarina was on her knees, mouth in a hard line.

There was a flash of light and then Alec could only hear deadly silence, after the piercing sound he had felt in his brain. 

Alec saw Cat exhale, plopping down to sit on the floor as Magnus swayed on his feet. Alec caught him before he could hit the ground, and gently lowered them both to sit on the hard-wood floor.

Magnus’ head lolled to Alec’s shoulder as the shadowhunter took a breath, feeling himself grow tired.

“Magnus?” he asked, heart tainted with terror, but Magnus’ cat-eyes blinked open and he heard a faint “Hmmm.” come out of his mouth.

At least he was conscious. 

Alec’s eyes went to the centre of the pentagram, where there was nothing, but some dust settling down in the light of the first rays of the sun, twinkling in the air.

Next to him was Castiel, lying on the floor with his eyes closed and Alec couldn’t tell if he was breathing.

He felt his heart grow cold.

“Cat?” he tried, but she was on the floor and barely catching her breath, so Alec brushed a lock of hair from Magnus’ face. “Magnus, can I lay you down for a moment? Are you okay, my love?” 

Magnus’ eyes opened as a small smile made its way onto his face. “I’m perfectly fine. I was going to ask you to let me lie down anyways.” 

Alec wanted to chuckle at that, but nothing came out, his heart still full of dread and he gently laid Magnus on the floor. He leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips, before he moved across the floor on his knees, to the angel.

He moved him, so Castiel was lying on his back and Alec leaned in, listening, while his fingers made their way onto his neck to find a pulse.

One second went by, then ten, then 20, and Alec’s heart deflated.

Then, he could feel something.

It was faint, but it was there. A pulse.

Alec’s hand went to his own pocket, taking out his phone and he put it on speaker as he held the angel, eyes still on his husband, who was now blinking towards him, half perched on his elbows.

“Is he…?” the warlock’s eyes were wide with fear as he looked at Alec, but then the phone got picked up and Isabelle’s voice drifted to them.

“Alec? Do you even know what time it is?”

“Isabelle,” he said and he knew that Izzy stood to attention at the use of her full name, “Get everyone and come over here, now. And call Lorenzo and bring him with you.”

“Okay, give me a minute.” Izzy replied swiftly and hung up.

Alec let out a breath and looked back at Cat, who was still immobile on the floor as Magnus searched her face.

“How is she?” he asked, voice slightly trembling now, catching up to what had happened.

“She’s just very, very drained.”

Alec’s eyes went to Magnus’ golden ones. “And you?” 

Magnus smiled at him sadly. “I’ll live, as always.” he looked at the angel in Alec’s lap and the shadowhunter felt compelled to say “So will he.”

And he wanted to believe that, he just hoped he sounded convincing enough.

It was silent in the loft as they lay on the floor, the sun peeking in from the blinders.

It was more quiet than it had ever been and Alec could hear the beating of his own heart clearly.

Magnus came closer to him on the floor, reaching out his hand and intertwined them.

They sat there, side by side, as they counted the minutes that went by, the sun slowly rising.

When Magnus shared a look with him, Alec was certain that everything would be fine. Everything would end well.

With them, it always did.

Right?

//

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Back at it, but with a SH/SPN fic! (People wanted one, I wanted one, so here it is)
> 
> If you liked this, stay tuned because there's more coming!
> 
> You can also find me on:
> 
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby


End file.
